


The Miranda grirl's

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Gangster Runway [3]
Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Canon - Video Game, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Andrea Sachs is officially the girl of Miranda Priestly and now that the Queen of Ice is influencing New York, Andy is at the top of the world! However ... more Miranda gets power, more Andy begins to see the dark side of the devil in Prada. Will the young woman join the dragon in her darkness or will she go off ...?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Gangster Runway [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541386
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Four months after Andrea's kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Warning here is the sequel to Gangster Runway
> 
> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them
> 
> the ❤️ indicates a romantic moment and 🖤 the end of it  
> Welcome comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

Miranda Priestly catches Andrea Sachs's shirt.  
"This must go," said the royal woman, rolling the garment round and throwing it across her bedroom.

On instinct, Andy crosses her arms on her chest grumbling loudly.  
"Hey!" Done it. "Try to treat my clothes with respect!"

❤️  
Andy is resting on Miranda's lap. The two women sit comfortably on the floor, in front of the fireplace in a low and comfortable setting.  
"You spilled your glass on it, however ..." smiled Miranda not looking too worried by putting her glass aside to take Andy's wrists in her hands to get access to the brunette's neck.

She kisses the trench of Andy's throat, pulling the delicate skin between her teeth in a soft twinge. Sleepy and snuggled against her queen, Andy hums with pleasure, hugging her head against Miranda's.  
"You know that I can buy you another one," mentions the royal woman.  
"You do not have to do that ..."

It's not just a manifestation for the pleasure of doing it either.

_(I love when Miranda spoils me ...)_

But Andy never wants to feel like taking for granted what Miranda is doing ...  
"But I know how you can pay me back," smiles the young woman as she moves forward, she begins to undo the buttons of the camisole she was wearing under her shirt.

Miranda slides her fingers down the center of Andy's back, raising goosebumps with touch. The corner of her blue eyes squints with a smile.  
"Oh yes?" She makes fun. "What did you have in mind?"

The Queen shrugs her shoulders, making her blouse fall, her muscles flexing with each movement of slow motion. And then ... Andy passes Miranda's blouse around her own shoulder, just doing the top button.  
"There," she said with her mega-watt smile and also taking the Queen's glass. "I began to feel cold."  
"Sensational," whispered Miranda, biting again, a little louder this time. "Would you literally take the clothes of my body? Heartless."  
"You have to do what it takes to survive in a world like this," replies Andy.  
"Hmm," sighs the other woman tracing her fingers on the sternum of the brunette.

Miranda always touches Andy when they are alone. No ulterior motives, just the simple pleasure of doing it.  
"Well," make the royal woman. "I can not complain about the visual, there is something really attractive about you wearing my clothes ..."

She gets up a little, the casual touch becoming firmer and more insistent.  
"... I want you to keep it," orders Miranda.

Miranda continues to move until Andy is pushed under her, her legs wrapped around the waist of the queen.  
"So when I wear it tomorrow ..." Miranda smiles as Andy strokes her white hair, panting softly at the other woman's whisper in her ear. "It will smell like you, my Andrea ..."  
🖤

**A loud and buzzing crackle interrupts the two women...**

Miranda already frowns before they hear the voice that goes through the intercom.  
"Hey, Miranda!" Made Nigel. "You are awake?"

Giving Andy another quick kiss, the queen gets up and goes to the intercom.  
"I am," she replies to Nigel. "Is it already time?"  
"Yes, boss, I thought you probably programmed an alarm, is your phone off?"

Miranda does not confirm or deny.  
"Thank you for calling me back," she said instead. "I'll get there."

Once Miranda hangs up, she throws Andy on herself, hanging the young woman to her back like a koalas. It emits a squeak excited.  
"I come this time, do not you?" Andy asks. "That's what you promised! Because I was so helpful last time!"  
"It's true," Miranda confirms, finding the childlike side of her adorably endearing young love.

Andy whines again, jumping on the floor and dressing in a flash. The last thing she grabs is her new leather jacket that hangs right next to Miranda's. The two jackets contrast, that of Andy of a pearly white and that of the other woman of a deep blue almost black. Andy can only imagine what Miranda and she are doing when they storm the highway.

**Scold the engine of the Queen's motorbike...**

"Maybe it's time to get your own bike," says Miranda.  
"Euh ... maybe ..." Andy knows that she does not seem very convincing. "I can walk on the side roads and around the mansion, but I do not know if I'm ready to face the highway alone!"  
"Mm, of course, if you're still too chicken ..."

Andy resists the urge to pound Miranda's back.  
"I am NOT a chicken!" She says. "I am building experience points before trying to level up!"  
"Seriously?" Question the queen.

**The two women arrive at their destination before Miranda can continue to tease Andy...**

Suddenly serious, the royal woman stops the brunette before she can rush inside.  
"Braking," said Miranda.  
"It should not be too dangerous," Andy said. "We are just here for a pickup, right?"  
"I know, just ..." The queen hesitates and Andy realizes that for once Miranda has no obvious excuse. "Let me go first, okay?"

The young woman nods and Miranda takes the lead. Four months ago, Andy was kidnapped by the Runway gang led by Miranda Priestly. 

**And now, she walks through the casino a few steps behind the ice queen...**

Bristling with excitement, ready to save as Miranda wishes. The young woman glances around the room and memorizes it by habit. When Andy was younger, still having all those images and facts resonating in her brain was a distraction. But since she started working with Miranda, she can use all her superpower potential. Rethinking details she never would have noticed before, Andy pulls what's important and what's not.  
"There was only one type supposed," she said. "There was only one guy last time."

She says it under her breath, speeding her steps as Miranda and she walk further into the casino.  
"How many are there?" Ask the leader.

Miranda keeps her cool as always, her face betraying nothing she thinks or feels.  
"I certainly heard more than one set of steps when we came in," Andy answers. "Two ... can be three?"  
"Mm," the queen reaches out to shake the woman's hand as a sign of comfort. "I did it too."

**Waiting for the two women at the roulette table, lies an unknown face...**

Since that other band separated from Irving Ravitz to join Miranda's side, the gang paid Runway a monthly protection fee. It's to deter any revenge from the leader of Elias-Clarke, but it's also kind of a trial period before Miranda decides that this little band is totally trustworthy.

 _(But it's not the guy who usually pays us.)_  
"I do not like it," Miranda says, speaking low so that only Andy hears it.

The fear stings Andy's neck.  
"I call for a backup," she said. "Just in case."  
"It's an acceptable idea ..." meets Miranda.  
"Miranda Priestly," said the man behind the wheel. "You bring your darling this time too, huh?"

Suspicious, the two women focus on the man who is waiting for them. A shiny black suitcase lying next to him on the roulette table.  
"No mood to chat," replies the queen. "Open the case."  
"You do not want to open it yourself to check if there has been tampering?" Ask the gangster.

Miranda's voice goes down several degrees, cold and frightening.  
"I want you to do what I say and stop interrogating myself," she said.

Her hand falls, looking for the weapon she still holds attached to her. And that's when two men huddle behind Andy and her, gun in the back of their skull.


	2. Supper with family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little action at the casino, Mirandy discussion and Runway's big family spends time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder of Nigel's Japanese origins
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment as always

_(What am I doing? What am I doing ?!)_

Out of breath, panicking, Andy's memory goes blank as the gangster behind her pats she for weapons, doing the same thing with Miranda.  
"We finished picking up all our money for you, Priestly," said the man behind the wheel.

There are three gangsters, two behind Miranda and Andy, and one who still has the suitcase. Andy can only assume that he is their leader.  
"Get down on your knees, woman," he said to Miranda. "It's time for you to learn about your inferiority to men."

Miranda has both hands up, the ghost of a smile on her lips.  
"I said on knees!" Shouts the man.

The gangster behind Miranda pushes his gun harder against the queen's head, and that's when it hits ...

Swirling, Miranda lights an arm and strikes the weapon to the side. It's deafening and behind Andy the other gangster takes her captive. He passes an arm around the brunette's throat, dragging her as Miranda grabs the gangster's pistol on the floor.  
-Injured there and you're dead, said the threatening queen, whistling the words, her teeth furiously discovered as she points the gun at the man holding Andy.

_(Wait a moment ... I know what to do ......!)_

Miranda and Serena have tried coaching Andy by some simple judo moves, break, hold on and defend themselves a bit.  
"Let's go there!" Said she, abandoning her center of gravity, trying to sink like a stone to break her hand.

She bends the gangster behind her, more furious than frightened when the pistol in Miranda's hand goes off again. A cry of pain behind Andy is heard. Miranda is on the young woman in an instant, pulling the man and cracking the butt of the gun against the skull of the gangster.  
"Nnngh!" Made this one by falling like a brick bag and the two women slowly turn to face the opposing leader.  
"... oh," blows the man standing motionless like a statue, his hand still on the case.

Miranda signs with the gun, impatiently.  
"I really hate to tell myself," she said coldly.

Taking the hint, the man slowly opens the suitcase for the two women. It is filled with the monthly due date due to Runway.  
"Andrea, take it," said Miranda softly.

_(Gladly!)_

Andy is still shaking a bit, but she tries to keep her face empty, expressing only her anger as she pulls the suitcase away from the man and returns to Miranda's side. Smiling, the queen gives the man a small salute with her gun.  
"There," said she. "Easy, right? See you next month."  
"I think next month he should pay double the amount," suggests Andy. "Is not it, Miranda? We need compensation for emotional distress."  
"It's a perfectly acceptable idea," Miranda confirms. "I knew I had kept you for a reason, Andrea."

**Miranda laughed, throwing an arm around Andy's shoulders as they came out of the casino...**

The young woman does not relax before they are on the highway, fearing that the other gang will follow them.

_(There were really only three guys, and their leader did not even fight!)_

Once the quake has ceased, a brilliant sense of victory fills it.

_(... he looks nothing like my Miranda, none of them do it.)_

❤️  
 **Once parked in the mansion's garage...**

Miranda helps Andy get off her seat and gently kisses the young woman's cheek.  
"I know you already said something," Miranda said. "But I have to make sure ... they did not hurt you, did they?"

Smiling, Andy shakes her head in no sign.  
"You were really good at it," congrats the queen making a fist to hit she lightly on Andy's forehead. "Your starting sentence was a little action movie, though."

Pouting, Andy steps back, resting both hands on her head as if Miranda had hurt she, although that was obviously not the case.  
"I thought I was super cool!" Replies the young woman.  
"You officially spend too much time with Nigel," sighs the queen. "The next thing I know, you're swinging a sword because of your sense of coolness."  
"I would not swing sword if you let me have my own gun ..."

Miranda rolls her eyes, leaving their motorcycle helmets aside and heading into the mansion.  
🖤

**When Miranda opens the front doors and enters the hall of their home...**

A background noise and music spreads. Piercing the idea of company, Andy follows Miranda in the corridors of the manor.

**Finding the rest of Runway shuffling in the kitchen...**

"Miranda! Andy!" Exclaims Jocelyne. Just in time.  
"Nigel prepares supper," Emily informs the questioning look of her boss.

Her sleeves rolled up, Nigel waves to Andy and Miranda with a gigantic kitchen knife.  
"Awesome," sarcastically sighing the queen with her eyes closed. "You let this guy cook?"  
"If that's good for you," Serena said. "No stoves were damaged during the preparation of this meal."

Serena runs her hand over Andy's head, two bottles of sake in her arms.  
"... what does that mean ..." Miranda does.

Andy spots the answer before the queen does it. On the dining table, a large assortment of sushi and sashimi is arranged. It's presented with the kind of artistic flare that their hot-headed yakuza loves to do.  
"Did you really do all that yourself, Nigel?" Andy asks. "It seems very good."

Nigel visibly shines with pride, shredding ginger to accompany the meal.  
"Well, I'm glad someone here appreciates what I'm doing," he said.

The sour face, Miranda takes her seat and sits gracefully frowning warily at the display.  
"So instead of burning supper," she said. "You're poisoning us with raw fish."  
"One of these days, you're going to push me too far, woman," Nigel replies.  
"Yeah, Miranda," Andy does in defense of her friend. "Nigel is a great cook, I do not know why you always insist otherwise ..."  
"No matter what you say, kitten," Miranda's breath. "None of you were present when he started learning how to cook using me as a guinea pig, it is not an experience that I will easily forget, that's all."

Emily distributes a pair of chopsticks to Miranda and Andy. The brunette is a bit surprised at how heavy they are, made of white stone rather than cheap wood that she would have had in bulk in a local Asian market.

 _(Wait, no stone ...)_  
"Ivory," breath Andy astonished.  
"Correct!" Done Jocelyne.

The group's lawyer stands next to Andy and rolls up her sleeves in anticipation of the meal.

_(Is not it like super illegal?)_

The young woman almost lets out the question aloud before recovering, and remember where she is. Shaking her head, she pours herself a glass of sake.  
"You know," said Jocelyne. "The Chinese emperors ate with ivory and silver chopsticks, they thought it avoided attempts at poisoning."  
"Thank you for the history lesson, Monroe," sighs Serena bored.

Serena smiles amused when Jocelyne is offended, tearing a little sashimi off her plate.  
"I just thought it was interesting," said the redhead.  
"Mm, riveting," said Serena.

The lawyer throws a roll at her, then returns to steal a portion of her meal.  
"YOU just do not have any sense of culture," Jocelyne says.  
"The kids, no fighting at the table," teases Emily.

Andy begins to laugh nervously while Jocelyne and Serena give Emily a look that might curdle the milk. The British is not affected, taking just another sip of her sake.  
"Well, then, let's talk about it," said Jocelyne, changing the subject. "Em's dirty friend is a great asset to help our governor."

Miranda had frowned at her plate of unspoiled sashimi, but at Jocelyne's words she looked up.  
"Oh yes?" Does request. "I have to call him and thank him personally, then."  
"It is a little hard to reach," informs Emily. "But I think we can find a solution."  
"Look at that," said the queen. "With the governor in our pocket and the police half under our control, there is only one step left to take over the power of the whole state of New York, nothing can stop us now."

_(Did not she tease me about my dramatic lines not an hour ago?)_

Andy claps her hands rubbing against each other.  
"That's right," she said. "We take the state first and then ..."

Nigel immediately resumes the thoughts of his young friend, laughing greedily and stirring his fingers in the air.  
"And then ..." he said smiling to Andy. "The WOOOOORLD!"

Serena laughs so hard that she digs sake all over her plate, Emily wails desperately.

_(I am far from being a random informant.)_

On the contrary, over the past few months, Andy has started to feel a real sense of family within this band ... HER band.  
"Do you two have finished?" Sigh Miranda.  
"I'll stop if you eat something," Andy responds.

Raising a sushi from her plate, Andy slips it into Miranda's mouth. The queen rolls her eyes but does not complain, content to plunge her blue eyes into the brown eyes of her young love.


	3. FBI meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Mirandy after dinner, an Emily-Andy conversation, and a meeting with an FBI agent interviewed in the prologue to part one of this series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment

Nigel is scarce after dinner, running with Serena and Emily in their private casino. Jocelyne quotes her work, going to bed early, which leaves Miranda and Andy just to do the dishes.  
"Typical," sigh the queen by throwing one of the chopsticks in the sink. "Nigel expects me to do him a favor for a service I didn't ask for."  
"It's just the usual courtesy, those who don't make the meal clean for those who prepare it," Miranda, mentions Andy. "If you cooked more and ordered less, you would know."

Miranda smiles at Andy sending her a little soap on her arms.  
"Oh? It is a fact?" Said the queen.  
"Yeah, unless you want to hire a cleaning lady," replies the youngest.

Miranda shivers visibly, quickly wiping the rest of the plates.  
"We tried that a little but ... I hate having people from outside wandering around the mansion."

Andy nods thoughtfully spreading the dry dishes.  
"It makes sense in fact," she said shrugging. "You don't know who you can trust, sometimes."

❤️  
Taking Andy by the wrist, Miranda brings her closer to her body, smiling at she.  
"So, Andrea, you live here a few months and you think you have become an expert at how things work in Runway, hmm?"

Pressed chest against chest with Miranda, Andy's heart begins to beat quickly.  
"It's true," said the young woman. "I don't know if you noticed, but I have a superpowered robot brain."  
"Do you do it?" Teases Miranda. "So did your system suddenly overheat before dinner?"

Andy bites her lower lip, about to squirm, but the other woman has a strong arm wrapped around her waist.  
"Noth ... nothing, Miranda ..."  
"Are you sure?" Ask the queen. "Because you're always the most turned on after a motorcycle ride."

By sliding a hand between their bodies, Miranda makes Andy move back which gasps gently even if she tries not to make any noise.  
"Are you still excited?" Ask the leader of Runway. "Where did you get cold?"

She embraces her young love by pushing her onto the kitchen counter.  
"You scold me when I want you after a fight," says Miranda. "But you like it too, don't you?"  
"Yes," admits Andy. "But not here ..."

Nodding decisively, Miranda takes Andy in her arms in a married style. Grinning, the young woman squeezes the queen tightly as she carries her to the elevators.

**Then to their bedroom...**

Miranda looks at Andy lovingly.  
"There are people who would do anything for an adrenaline rush," she said. "Aren't you lucky that I can offer you this as soon as you want?"

Andy wraps her arms around the other woman's neck, bringing her closer.  
"Stop talking and kiss me, Miranda."  
"Mmm ..."

Putting Andy on the bed, Miranda takes off her leather jacket, throws it aside before undressing. The brunette does not let her go further, knocking them over so that she is on top. The queen smiled at she, no coldness or bitterness in her smile.  
"Maybe I should get you your own gun after all," she said. "If that's how you react after a shooting."  
"Perfect, keep this idea in mind for later," sighs Andy, she kisses Miranda's neckline, pulling the rest of the royal woman's clothes just enough to get what she needs, taking everything Miranda offers her ... everything she wants ...  
🖤

**The next day...**

By order of Miranda, Emily arranges a meeting with their most recent associate, an FBI agent. While Andy and the redhead take Patricia for a walk, the brunette tries to find more information about the man from Emily.  
"So how did you meet this Roy?" Does request.  
"Work," simply replies Emily.

_(Of course, what did I really want from Em? A decent conversation?)_

Andy would probably be more likely to get a direct response from Patricia. Letting her dog pull them, the young woman works around her instinc and tries to ask the questions to which she knows that Emily will answer correctly.  
"How do you know we can trust him?"  
"People will do many things for money," replies the redhead. "And he's as rotten as we are."  
"Meaning?"  
"It follows its own rules."

 _(It doesn't mean much to me, but I think I understand what Em means.)_  
"What does it look like?" Wants to know Andy. "So I am not surprised to see him."  
"Turn around and see for yourself," made Emily amused.

Confused, Andy glances over her shoulder to be greeted with the same face she recognizes from the policeman doing this interview on television the night she was kidnapped by Runway.  
"When did you realize that I was following you, Emily?" Ask the man ... Roy.

Emily doesn't answer, so Roy turns his cheerful smile on Andy.  
"Well, here's a new face, I don't think we had the pleasure of introducing ourselves."

Cautiously, Andy turns to look at Emily for a hint about what to do. The redhead's face is an expressionless mask, arms crossed and green eyes fixed on Roy. Andy turns to Roy again.  
"I'm Miranda's girlfriend," she said.  
"Really?" Makes the man surprised. "I thought you could be another member of Runway."

The young woman quickly corrects Roy, irritated.  
"I'm also a gang member, Miranda is probably inside, she's the one you came to see, right?"  
"Yes, draw the way."

Roy matches his steps with those of Andy and Emily. It puts the brunette at ease, radiant with a rather soothing presence. It's a bit like Miranda, he obviously hides another part of himself beneath the surface that he displays to the rest of the world. When the three arrive at the doors of the manor, he holds the door open for the two women. Patricia rushes into the kitchen where Andy can hear she licking noisily in her bowl of water.

**The rest of Runway hangs out in the living room...**

"Roy," said Miranda. "Glad you were able to do it in such a short time."  
"I had other plans for the day," replies the agent. "But it is not often that I am invited to meet THE Miranda Priestly herself, but I have the feeling that you did not invite me here to meet your lovely friend here."

Miranda's neutrality collapsed for a moment, her weakness pointed out with precision. Roy doesn't seem to be embarrassed, so Andy can only assume he did it on purpose.  
"Sit down," said the queen coldly.

This is clearly not a suggestion, the man obeys, sitting opposite Miranda. Noting the empty place next to Miranda, Andy sits there ... and finds herself surprised by the leader putting her arm on her shoulders.

_(She normally maintains a certain reluctance for affections in front of the public ... does she stake out her territory before Roy?)_

It looks like a territorial Miranda and possessive for the young woman, and to be honest, it is far from displeasing her.  
"So we just have to discuss the house tax, right?" Made Miranda.  
"Really?" Asked Serena looking disappointed. "Sounds bad, I thought we were going to work on the game problem."  
"It's not as urgent," admits her boss. "You're right, but since our new friend here today decided he didn't like phones, I guess we have to spend some time just for that."

_(A little passive aggressive, Miranda ...)_

Roy remains phase.  
"Don't worry, the governor is taking steps to roll back the law, as well as those who could threaten your auction houses."  
"And the investigation by the police chief?" Ask Nigel.

Roy sends the other man a big smile.  
"What investigation?"  
"Well," makes Miranda satisfied with this answer.

Andy is worried, Miranda and the gang hadn't told her about the police recently.

_(It just must have happened.)_

Honestly, everything Runway has put together with Roy must be fine, if the man even gets the cops to leave the gang alone.

_(Anything that keeps Miranda from getting in trouble is fine with me.)_

Runway falls into a deep discussion, finding ways to fend off laws and policies that could hurt their profit. In the end, Roy didn't even sweat and didn't seem uncomfortable.

 _(I will expect no less from an FBI agent, but it is not always easy to stay calm in this gang.)_  
"So we are done here?" Roy asks.

Miranda gets up and stretches, satisfied like a well-fed cat.  
"I will say," she does.

Nigel slaps Roy on the shoulder and escorts him outside the mansion.


	4. Let's go to a romantic date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy overhears suspicious conversation, motorbike ride and Mirandy date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long romantic chapter focusing on Mirandy
> 
> I really don't know whether or not there are five star Michelin restaurants in New York, if so it doesn't in this story, sorry
> 
> As usual don't hesitate to comment

**In Miranda's bedroom...**

Andy expected them to spend the rest of the evening with the gang, but the queen surprised her by subtly reaching for her keys.  
"You want to go to a date tonight, Andrea?" She said fiddling with her keys, her blue eyes lost towards the balcony. "I had a little work to do, but ..."

She suddenly focuses all of her attention on Andy.  
"I want to be with you instead," finished Miranda.

Going to Miranda, Andy puts her arms around her neck again, kissing her on the tip of the nose.  
"Do it," she said.  
"Well," made the queen satisfied. "Get ready, I'll meet you downstairs."

With one last kiss, Miranda leaves the room. Andy assumes that they are going to take over the bike, so she makes sure to dress properly before joining the other woman.

**Serena, Nigel and Miranda are all gathered in front of the entrance doors in the hall...**

Discussing something intense.  
"... maybe they'll think twice before disrespecting me again," said the Brazilian, clearly upset.  
"Calm down, Serena, I'll take care of it," assures her boss.  
"I can give it another shot," suggests Nigel. "I'm not going to spoil it this time."  
"Are you not going to spoil what?" Andy asks, making her presence known.

Andy ties her arm with Miranda, happy to be part of everything Runway is up to. Miranda and Nigel seem recalcitrant, their mouths closed, but Serena intervenes quickly.  
"Oh, Miranda only wants us to cover her while she spends the night outside with you."  
"You told me it was good with you," replies the queen to Andy's surprise.

Miranda did not return a clever comment to Serena, she simply agreed with the other woman.

 _(... which is honestly a lot more suspicious than anything I heard them say when I got there, what are these three hiding from me?)_  
"And I really meant it," smiled Serena. "You know I have your back, Miranda."

Before Andy even gets a clue what's going on, Miranda puts the keys in front of the brunette's face.  
"You're driving tonight, superheroine," she said to Andy.

The excitement takes the young woman out of her thoughts as she rips the keys from Miranda's hand.  
"Oooooh yes!" She cries. "No recovery!"

She turns on her heel and sprints to the garage, hearing the queen's sneer behind her.

❤️  
 **After successfully riding a motorbike on the highway...**

Andy feels absolutely invincible.

_(It's incredible!)_

Although it obviously doesn't drive as fast as Miranda, the adrenaline rush is totally real. The queen taps she gently on the shoulder once they are over in town, giving she directions.  
"I have to make a short stop before our date," she said. "Is it good for you?"

It may be a small detail, but Andy always appreciates when Miranda asks for her opinion, even if she is not obliged to.  
"Of course," answers Andy.

**The two women arrive on an empty street at this hour...**

_(Uh ... weird.)_  
"You want me to come with you?" Ask Andy.

Miranda get out of the bike and gently kiss the young woman.  
"No, don't worry about that," she said. "Just watch the bike."

Andy therefore remains alone with the vehicle, checking her phone while the engine rumbles.

**True to her word, Miranda is back within fifteen minutes...**

_(I didn't even have time to go to the next level of Cooking Diary.)_

Walking towards Andy, hands behind her back, the Prada devil looks absolutely evil when she reveals ... a bouquet of flowers.  
"Oh, Miranda ..." love blossoms in Andy, unfolding like the petals of these flowers, she can hardly believe it every time Miranda does her best to be gentle with her.

_(Irving Ravitz was so wrong about her, there is so much love in Miranda's heart, love she wants to share ...)_

When Andy reaches out to take the flowers, she stops. Her eyes have just caught a detail, may be insignificant, but certainly not normal.  
"Your fingers ..." blows the young woman. "They are all red."  
"Hmm?" Made Miranda looking down before grimacing slightly. "Do not tell anyone."

 _(Uh oh, that doesn't bode well.)_  
"Tell them what?" Worries Andy.

Miranda tenses up suddenly, avoiding contact with the eyes.  
"... I tripped and fell," she said. "You repeat it to no one, it would ruin the image of a dragon if they imagine me falling flat against my face, more importantly ... do you still want to drive in this weather?"

Caressing Andy's knees with one hand, Miranda points to the sky with her other hand. Asked by Miranda, Andy looks up to see that the clouds now look awful and dark ... then the first big drop of rain lands on her cheek.  
"I can do it," said she confident.  
"It will be risky," warn Miranda without seeming to try to dissuade the young woman.

The queen only presents the facts, waiting for Andy to decide what she wants to do. The rain is now falling harder and the youngest leans forward in her seat, smiling at Miranda.  
"The more time we spend chatting here, the more dangerous it is!" She said making the engine roar to prove her point.

Miranda laughs by swinging her arms around Andy's waist and pulling her in one. deep kiss.

**Miranda and Andy take off, faster than ever as the rain tumbles down...**

"It looks like the sky is about to fall!" Andy does.  
"I know!" Miranda answers. "It's incredible!"

The queen keeps her young love tighter, helping her to weave through New York traffic. The bouquet of flowers clasped in their bound hands, a few petals torn by the wind, leaving a constant trail behind them.

**Miranda and Andy find a bridge to park under...**

Protecting them from the worst of the downpour. Miranda leans back, her forearm against the concrete wall, kissing the youngest passionately until the storm subsides.  
"You still want to continue the date?" Ask the queen. "I'm not going to let a little rain stop me from spending time with you, my Andrea."

Andy offers her mega-watt smile.  
"Do you even need to ask?" Laugh Andy. "Yes of course!"

Miranda smiled tenderly, droplets of water trickling down her face.  
"Supper, then?" Asks she.

The brunette leans over to the other woman and Miranda hugs her.  
"Where you want," answers Andy.  
"I just know the place, take the highway until I tell you to leave it."  
"Oooh, a little mystery, I like that, Miss Priestly."

The rain is no longer as intense as it was before they stopped under the bridge, but Miranda and Andy are still soaking wet by the time they arrive at the restaurant. 

**It's a very chic looking Japanese fusion establishment...**

Andy can feel her stomach rumble in anticipation.  
"Uh, Miranda, this place really looks upscale, will they let us enter the state we are in now?"

Miranda laughs at the question, her lips curl up in an arrogant smile.  
"Do not worry, silly girl, they know not to repress me, the benefits of work."

**Dripping with rain, trembling and laughing, the two women enter the restaurant confidently...**

The butler gives them a dismissive look, then he seems to recognize Miranda.  
"A table for two," orders the queen.

**Andy and she are immediately brought inside and a table is set up in a comfortable and quiet private room...**

"Wow," blow Andy. "Five-star treatment, huh?"  
"Two in reality," replies Miranda.  
"Two?"  
"Michelin stars," explains the royal woman. "The only culinary column that counts."  
"Column? You sound like Jocelyne now."

Miranda winces at this, but Andy can see a hint of a smile below.  
"Also, aren't the Michelin stars going to three?" Made the young woman by giving a smile to Miranda.

The only reason Andy even heard of Michelin stars is because she watched a documentary one night when she couldn't fall asleep.  
"Can you believe that there is no three-star restaurant in New York?"  
"Really?" Is surprised Andy.

The waiter comes to offer them wine and take their order.  
"We will take the tasting menu today," informs Miranda.

The man nods and disappears in the kitchen to place the order. 

**A few minutes later...**

They brought their first dish, a selection of raw fish arranged like a work of art. Miranda clumsily struggles with her chpsticks, trying very hard not to look Andy in the eye.  
"Have a little problem?" Teases the young woman.  
"... the chopsticks are not my strong point," sigh Miranda irritated. "Nigel gives me an end of sorrow on this subject."

It is not terrible, but Andy can say that the other woman does not have much fun with that.

 _(Most of the time, I just think she hates not looking perfect while doing it.)_  
"So why did we come to a Japanese restaurant, if it bothers you so much?" Asks Andy intrigued.  
"Because I know how much YOU love this cuisine," replies Miranda as if it were obvious.  
"Aww! It's so romantic, Miranda."

Miranda drops a piece of fish on her plate.  
"It's never safe to eat raw fish," she says.  
"But you eat the sushi that Nigel made," reminds she Andy.  
"And he didn't give me food poisoning, though ..."  
"You think in such a high-end place ...?"  
"I think that I must first succeed in putting food in my mouth before I can even worry about possible food poisoning."

Andy laughs softly and rolls her eyes.  
"Here," she had to bend over to pick up Miranda's fish with her chopsticks and offer it to her.

The queen is resistant at first, then smiles slightly and takes a bite.  
"Do not get used to that," she does.  
"I think what you meant was thank you," smiles Andy amused.  
"... thank you, Andrea."

**The two women spend the rest of the meal this way, and after a few dishes...**

Miranda is completely relaxed and lets Andy feed her without fancy. It may be the most delicious meal Andy has ever eaten, and sharing it with the woman she loves only makes it even better. By the time they've eaten everything, Andy is so full that she feels like she needs a nap and they go back to the mansion.  
🖤


	5. What happened last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the Mirandy meeting, playing time with Patricia and a television report that puts Andy in a bad mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to comment

❤️  
 **As Miranda had predicted, she and Andy had barely arrived in the garage when the young woman already jumped on her...**

"I love you," breaths Andy clearly excited.

Still sitting on the bike together, the brunette turns to face Miranda. She kisses Andy, matching the warmth of her young love until she feels the steam rise from their bodies soaked in rainwater.  
"I still can't believe that the motorbike excites you to this point," makes Miranda amused.

Andy is just as excited as Miranda suggests.  
"I don't think I can go to the bedroom," groans the young woman in need.  
"I can take care of you here, Andrea."

Miranda's teeth close gently around Andy's earlobe, spreading the bottom of the young woman's dress to feel the bare thighs.  
"What is it with you and the bike?" Ask the queen.  
"Don't ... make fun of ... not ... of me ..." breaths Andy between a few moans.

Andy protests weakly, her forehead resting on Miranda's shoulder, her chest rises and falls with shallow gasps and she squirms harder on the queen's knees, desperately trying to remove the rest of her soaked clothes.  
"You can undress later," said Miranda. "It will be difficult to find a good explanation if someone catches me naked in the garage ..."  
"Oh, but not if I am naked here?" Replies Andy.

Miranda smiled with her mean and delighted blue eyes.  
"I don't need to take your clothes off to give you what you need," she says.

Andy then crosses waves of pleasure, leaving her sparkling in Miranda's arms as she tries to catch her breath. The queen caresses the brown hair of her young love, comfortable in the silence following the climax of Andy.  
"... I feel so safe with you," admits the young woman.

Miranda pauses this confession, then resumes caressing it without further reaction.  
"Even when everything goes crazy," Andy adds. "I trust you to protect me."  
"I love you too, my sweet Andrea," said the queen under her breath, her tone as soft as her touch. "I'll make sure you never have to worry about anything ..."

Absolutely nothing about this date seems to be off for Andy ...   
🖤

**...Until the next morning. After breakfast, Andy hangs out in the living room to play with Patricia...**

Her favorite game is tug of war, and playing with a large also dog can feel like a competitive sport.  
"You can do it Andy," encourages Serena by raising a glass of orange juice which may or may not contain vodka. "Show she who's the boss."  
"I won't pay anything if this dog breaks something," said Miranda.  
"Waf!" Barks St. Bernard happily in response. "Waf!"

Patricia's barking is stifled by the rope in her mouth, her behind trembling in the air. When the manor doors open, the dog drops her toy immediately.  
"WAF WOOF !!!" She did so as she made her way to the entrance hall, jumping everywhere while Emily and Nigel crossed the corridor to the living room.  
"Hey, you two," said Andy rising from the ground and waving.

Emily leans slightly and rubs Patricia's face between her two palms. Nigel leans against the frame of the entrance to the living room, his two hands in the pockets of his versace pants, the tired air born satisfied.  
"Hello," he said. "Or is it already in the afternoon?"

Nigel yawns then blinks behind his glasses.  
"In the morning again," Serena replies.  
"I missed you during breakfast," said Andy. "Where have you been?"  
"Oh," blow the man from the group. "We were ... out, you know how it is."

He finished his sentence by rolling his shoulders. Andy becomes really suspicious of that, going out to party at night is certainly not unusual for Nigel or even Serena but ... Emily?  
"Hey," said Andy seriously. "If there is something dangerous, I want to come next time."  
"Of course you want to, adrenaline junkie," sniffs Miranda.  
"I'm serious! I don't want to be caught by a bad thing, I can't stay in the dark about this sort of thing."  
"Go, Andy," smiled Serena gently. "Don't be so dense."

The Brazilian winks at Nigel.  
"It's obvious that Emily managed to get Nigel into a new team and they were both ... having a special time together, just like you and Miranda yesterday," teases Serena.  
"Ew!" Emily said, grimacing and shivering slightly at the thought.

Miranda snickers softly, as Nigel stands up, his cheeks flushed, after all he may be gay, but Emily is a beautiful woman and he takes pride in his. He turns, offended, to the redhead.  
"What do you mean by Ew, huh? I am not a beautiful specimen of a man?"  
"I'm as much in the guys as you are in the girls, Nigel," replies Emily with folded arms. "You are not my type."  
"I don't care if I'm gay and you are lesbian," said Nigel. "I'm the type of everyone, okay! We can vote now to confirm it."  
"Your vanity is such a thorny thing," says another voice coming in.

Jocelyne walks around the living room just in time to catch the end of the conversation. The lawyer is fully dressed, unlike the rest of the group, and ready to go to work.  
"Jocelyne, will you tell Nigel he's cute so he can shut him up?" Miranda tells she.  
"And why am I the one to do this?" Jocelyne asks.  
"Because you're the official wrestler of Nigel," answers Andy amused.

Jocelyne gives Andy a long cold look, then she sips the cup of coffee she had brought with her, preferring to remain silent.  
"Ugggh! Why do I even argue about it?" Nigel said, raising his hands in exasperation.  
"Good question," said Miranda taking the remote control and increasing the volume of the television. "Now everyone is silent, something interesting in the news request my attention."  
"Jerk," growls Nigel to his oldest friend who ignores him with a wave of her hand.

On the morning news, a story evolves before the group's eyes.  
"... a victim of theft that went wrong," describes the reporter. "But there are claims that this case is not quite what it appears to be, eyewitnesses claim that the perpetrator was more interested in destroying the place than obtaining material goods or even money."  
"It looked like a warning," says a witness whose face remains hidden on the screen. "I'm telling you."

Beside her, Andy can see Miranda playing thoughtfully with her necklace, seemingly trying to understand the identity of the witness despite his blurred face.  
"Not any type of random rampage," continues the man on the screen. "It was a message to the owner of the store to stay online."  
"This testimony is consistent with the victim's account that it was gang-related violence," agrees the reporter. "However, this story has several facts to consider."  
"The alleged victim of theft has a long history of insurance fraud," says a police officer. "Maybe this time he just went the extra mile to make it look like he was attacked, but we've seen similar cases before and as soon as our detective has resolved the investigation, we will likely find images of the owner breaking his own shop to pocket the insurance money."

Looking around, Andy sees Serena wickedly smiling at the police report, her teeth exposed in a wolf smile.

_(A moment...)_

Watching the story online on her cell, Andy discovers something that makes her stomach drop.

 _(The shop that was attacked is right next to where Miranda and I stopped last night before she offered me flowers, did she do gang work when we were supposed to be on a romantic date?)_  
"You seem terribly happy about this, Serena," says Andy.  
"Oh, nooooo," said the Brazilian dragging her sentence full of false pity. "This poor innocent trader, what a horrible thing that happened to him without any connection to Runway, obviously."  
"You got all the camera, right?" Ask Emily.

Miranda shrugs.  
"I was in a hurry, Emily," she said. "If I haven't, the police will edit the film for me."  
"Maybe you shouldn't trust them as much," says the redhead.  
"Hmm," Miranda considers Emily's words. "You have a good point, it will not happen again."

_(Well, that answers my question.)_

Misinterpreting Andy's silence, Miranda drops a hand on the young woman's saying, caressing her gently.  
"Don't worry," she said trying to be reassuring. "I went in and out, you can't see me even if I forgot these cameras."  
"Mmmmmh," said Andy, frowning.

Hearing the tone of voice in her simple moan, the rest of Runway look at each other, eyebrows raised in a mixture of surprise and fun. Getting up at this, Miranda turns off the television and takes Andy gently by the wrist, gently pulling her then beckoning to the front doors of the mansion.  
"What?" Made Andy clearly unhappy.  
"Just follow me," breath Miranda.

_(Oh, of course majesty!)_


	6. Hundred percent mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Andy discusses the fact that the young woman does not appreciate that the queen works during their romantic date and lies to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Mirandy Chapter
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**Andrea and Miranda walk far beyond the gates of the mansion, wandering to Runway's private beach...**

The sun is in full force, reflecting on the steel gray ocean waters. Squinting, Andy wears a hand on her face to cover her view of the light as she and Miranda continue to walk slowly.

_(From the outside, I bet we look like any normal lesbian couple.)_

But basically, they Miranda and Andy are ...  
"Talk to me, Andrea," blow the queen.

Andy looks at Miranda in surprise. Confusion and frustration twist the other woman's lips, her frowning, her frosty blue eyes are serious when they stare at Andy.  
"Maybe I'm missing something," Miranda says. "Something really obvious to you ... I'm not good at that, you know that."

Miranda tenderly caress Andy's hair.  
"You know I'm not a mind reader," she says.

The brunette shakes her head then sighs.  
"I'm ... a little angry," says Andy.  
"Yes, thank you but I already understood this part," Miranda replies, looking up at the sky. "Is it because of the settlement with the store owner?"  
"No! Well yes ... I don't know maybe," breaths Andy uncertain, biting her lower lip.

Miranda said nothing, her lips flat and straight as her eyebrows rose slowly.  
"I'm mostly bothered by the lie," admits Andy. "You can't keep me out of the loop, Miranda."

The other woman guiltyly avoids eye contact with this.  
"You let me go with you the last time you went to get money," reminds Andy. "Have I not proven myself?"  
"It's not about your abilities, you proving yourself or something like that," Miranda answers.

Andy gets a little confused at the answer.  
"So what is it?" Does request. "Is it because the guy was not a gangster? The people with whom we have ... confrontation generally are, but he was not, is that why?"  
"This moron harassed Nigel and Serena," answers Miranda. "I cannot let the threats against my team go unpunished."

Miranda offers no other explanation or apology, resolutely staring at the sea. The seagulls are heard above the two women, constantly fighting against the strong winds.  
"I thought it could be something like that," said Andy nodding.  
"So why are you angry?" Made the queen understanding nothing, looking for answers to the discontent of her young love.

And Andy would really like to be able to provide it. Covering her face with one hand, Andy struggles to find an answer box for herself.  
"I don't know," she finally admits. "It's just ... I just ..."  
"Are you mad at me because I did this during our romantic date?" Makes Miranda look like she just realized this could be a problem. "Or are you angry because I didn't let you come with me?"  
"Yes!"

That makes Miranda bark with laughter.  
"Well, that reduces it at least," she said.  
"Do not ... during our romantic dates, okay?" Andy said, turning to the other woman, placing her palms on the queen's chest. "When you're with me, I want you to be a hundred percent mine, call me selfish, but I don't like it when your attention is split between me and your work."  
"Okay, I'll call you selfish."

❤️  
Mock offended, Andy hits Miranda's chest and she catches the youngest's hand in a clenched fist, pulling her closer. Taking Andy's face by the chin, the queen smiled gently.  
"Now that you point it out ..." she said. "I don't think I tell you often enough that you're a naughty ... naughty girl."

Miranda's words send a jolt of excitement behind Andy's back, the goosebumps rising.  
"Oh," she breathes laughing a little annoyance trying to relieve the penetrating look of the other woman. "Come on, the deadly gangster glow is not necessary!"  
"It's absolutely necessary," replies Miranda, leaning closer and rubbing her forehead against Andy's. "You see? I pay a hundred percent attention to you, my Andrea, and nothing else."

Andy didn't think it was possible, but Miranda hugged her even closer to her, pressing a big wet kiss on the young woman's cheek.  
"Euugh, Miranda! You can go back down to eighty percent now!"  
"Too late," replies the queen passing her tongue over Andy's ear, making her scream in surprise.

The young woman laughs, trying to push Miranda away, but despite all her efforts, she cannot break the queen.  
"I'm committed to this," said Miranda. "I gave you my word."

Lifting Andy in her arms, Miranda suffers the shock of the fall as they land on the ground. The beach sand flies around the two women, lifted by Andy's trembling legs.  
"Miraaaaaandaaaaa!"

The queen hugs Andy against her chest, trembling with laughter.  
"Do I pay attention to you now, Andrea?"  
"Yes," breaths the young woman, saying the word in a clogged tone of voice, trying to appear false. "I think that's enough for me."

Miranda has her forehead glued to the center of Andy's back and kisses her neck.  
"No," said the queen.

With a squeak, the youngest returned on her back. Standing above her on all fours, Miranda kisses her firmly.  
"I'll decide when I'm done," adds Miranda.

A hand caresses Andy's face, Miranda's thumb, brushing against her lower lip as the queen kisses her lower. Sighing, the young woman relaxes in the touch, muttering to Miranda of encouragement while the other woman kneels between her legs, kissing each of her thighs slowly. One first, then the other.

Needless to say, by the time the two women return to the mansion, they must take a very, very long shower...  
🖤


	7. The only way I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casino fun prived of the manor, Andy gives herself a little time alone and the Mirandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this second part unless  
> action than the first but she is mainly focused on the relationship of Miranda and Andy, but do not worry there will be action a little later

Although Andy is still not invited to take part in the tasks of the gang after her discussion on the beach with Miranda, the group does not try any more to keep it in secrecy.  
"I must admit, Andy, I'm very impressed," said Serena a pack of playing cards in her hands.

Serena then shuffles the deck of cards, all to her business.  
"If someone told me a year ago, that such a sweet girl would have Miranda wrapped around her little one finger ..." she said to Andy laughing.  
"I'm not just a sweet girl, however," says Andy.

Serena waves.  
"It doesn't matter," she said. "You know what I mean, by anyway, I think it's cute."

A girl seated to the right of Serena wrinkles her nose in front of her card game.  
"Wait, are we playing go fishing?" Ask such a surprise.

Shaking her brown hair over one from her shoulders, Serena gives the girl her smile  
the most dazzling.  
"Of course," she said. "It's not a problem, is it?"

_(Oh my god, Serena this will make you look good less cool.)_

If she cares, Serena doesn't show it, and the girl warms up slowly, playing with other women.  
"Are we playing the only game I can win?" Asks Andy amused.  
"I just don't have the mental capacity for something more complicated right now," Serena responds.  
"Yeah, you were rare too," said Andy. "Work hard?"  
"Wow," breath the Brazilian. "Yeah it's not a good look at me."  
"Hey, don't say that," admonishes Andy. "You still look good."

Serena coos, runs her hand over the table to pinch Andy's face and shake it rough.  
"Aww, darling," she said smiling. "You are too much cute, if you're not careful, i'll add you to my collection."

To punctuate her words, Serena leans back and put her arm around a girl ... another girl, who watched the game with discreet interest.  
"Hey!" Said the girl.  
"I laugh, laughs," hastens to say Serena.

_(Uh, no, she wasn't.)_

Andy may not have learned to navigate Serena's incessant flirting completely, but she does know when the Brazilian is kidding and when she isn't. While the other three women drink, Andy watches to stay dry with just a bottle of water at the hand.  
"You have three?" Does request.  
"Nan," Serena answers. "Go fishing."  
"Ooh, this is where everyone is!?" Resounds the voice of Nigel.

Nigel throws himself as he enters over the casino sofa to join the women at the gaming table. He sits down listed with one of Serena's new 'friends' and makes her  
a wink.  
"... Yes," breaths Serena seeming dissatisfied speaking coldly and warning the man of the eyes. "We had quality girl time, in case you couldn't say."  
"Hey, I like the time between girls," Nigel smiles.

_(Ok my god, not that yet!)_

Well if Nigel has a sense he will try to have only one model today and won't become too ambitious by targeting the two women. Andy clearly texted him by fiddling with her phone under the table.  
"In no way," comes Nigel's text in response. "Think big or go home!"  
"You don't know if she will be more interested in clothing and a career that by Serena," Andy returns.  
"I know that at least one of them is, the way she looks at me."  
"Good luck then," is the following from Andy.  
"Waits! What do you think my chances are?"  
"... I'm not a special detector, Nigel! I have a sense of observation and a good memory that's all!"  
"So what's the point?"

After that, Serena and Nigel begin their dance usual, and it remains only for Andy to focus on the match. Andy can't help but feel frustrated and lonely later that night. The company is good while it lasts, but the other two members of Runways get agitated very quickly. They decide to go outside and spend a fun night in town, Andy declines the invitation to join them.

_(I can't watch them bickering for so long_   
_without having a headache. )_

**Andy takes a long, relaxing bath that night, pampering herself...**

_(I've always been a homebody, anyway.)_

Miranda is pretty much the same, preferring quiet and lonely places. During their last night journey, the queen mentioned wanting visit a national park ...  
"... as soon as she has time," sighs Andy. "I suppose that with a job like hers, there is not really a number of vacation days she can take."

**When Miranda finally returns to the manor...**

Andy is already in bed. The young woman sits at the muffled but unmistakable noise of Mirana's Prada heels on the bedroom carpet.  
"Miranda?" She said only to confirm.

Miranda pauses, great form in the dark. For a moment, Andy is scared ... then  
the queen lights one of the lamps, smiling at her young love with tired.  
"Hey," she tells she, putting her motorcycle jacket down where she stands.

❤️  
Miranda stops at the edge of the bed and collapses on the mattress landing on her lap. She moaned in relief, sagging slowly until she lay on Andy. Stroking Miranda's iconic white hair, Andy kisses the top of the queen's head  
"Bad day?" She asks.  
"Busy," replies Miranda.  
"You would be less tired if you took me to lighten the burden," says Andy.

Miranda reaches into Andy's arms, then she shake her head.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "It's not something  
which I want you to participate in."  
"Whatever you say, boss," replies Andy.

Miranda moans  
"Don't call me that," she said. "You don't call me like that only when you are unhappy."  
"Wow ... what a coincidence," replies Andy sarcastic.

 _(Because I'm a little steamed.)_  
"Please tell me we are not going to repeat  
this bomb near the docks," sighs Andy. "You know that I would not be happy to sit here to wait for you like a soldier's wife."

Miranda whispers of laughter.  
"I had never heard this expression before," she said.  
"Do not change the subject," said Andy taking the face of the other woman she squeezes her cheeks, forcing her to make a silly face.

Miranda shakes her head grimacing  
"Listen, I take care of you in the only way that I know how to do it," she sighs. "I appreciate that you don't follow me, but ..."  
"But... ?" Insists Andy. "I'm just tired of being left at a distance, I expect this kind of thing from my parents, not from you."  
"I know, I know, and I promise, I try to putting it first, Andrea, keeping you posted, it's not an easy thing for me, this kind of relationship, what my head wants and what my heart wants, everything is twisted."

Moving to the side of the bed, Miranda removes her Prada shoes, undressing to her Perla underwear in silver lace. Andy is  
Relieved not to see new bruises on the queen.

_(At least she was not injured there ...)_

Andy snuggled closer when Miranda passed under the covers with her, holding her in her arms.  
"You're also trying to fight my instincts," admits Andy.  
"Well," breath Miranda. "You don't have to stay here at wait for me all day, you have your own set of key now..."

Miranda bends over to kiss Andy's nose.  
"I want to take care of you, my Andrea."  
"I know," smiles Andy.  
"I do this the only way I know how ..."

Miranda sighs softly and calms down, while she and Andy fall asleep...  
🖤


	8. Keep listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy overhears a conversation, then spies and breakfast follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especially dialogue in this chapter
> 
> Comment without hesitation

**When Andy stretches the next morning...**

She is surprised to find that Miranda is not in bed with her.

 _(Get up early, has she already taken off?)_  
"She promised to tell me before leaving," breath Andy.

A bit grumpy, Andy gets dressed and whistles for Patricia to follow. She hangs out on her mistress' heels and they head to the kitchen for breakfast.

**Just before Andy walks into the room...**

She hears Miranda's voice, tense and angry.  
"I already said that we did not have time for that, we strike hard and quickly and we give no mercy, you understand? It’s an opportunity will never happen again, we have to claim as much territory as possible."  
"I understand," replies Emily.  
"Hmm," said Nigel only. "We will keep Jocelyne busy with all of these cases."  
"Let Jocelyne worry about she," replied him Miranda. "Can you fulfill your share?"  
"Please," sneer Nigel. "Who do you think you are talking to?"  
"A fool with a Katana," answers his boss.

An uncomfortable mixture of anger and guilt swims in Andy's stomach.

_(Too bad to keep me informed ...!)_

Miranda had made sure to include Andy in some of the more recent projects. As far as she knows, Runway gets aggressive with people who owe them money, but it's the first time she has heard of trying to conquer new territory.

_(But she wouldn't keep it a secret from me if she didn't think it was important, auggh !!!)_

Either way, Andy shouldn't be listen to it like that.  
"Did you speak to Andy about this?" Ask Nigel to Miranda.

 _(Okay, maybe I can listen a little longer, I really want to know how Miranda responds to that, just to hear what she is saying about me.)_  
"Andrea has something to worry about, she doesn't need to weigh on her either," Miranda answers.  
"How noble of you," said Emily sarcastically.  
"Who would have thought that our queen had a thoughtful bone in her body," teases Nigel.  
"It must be the perfectionist series," says Emily.  
"Miranda Priestly, perfect girlfriend, that sounds good," adds the man in the group.  
"You make a good knight in shiny armor, Miranda," nods the redhead.  
"Okay," sighs exasperated Miranda.

A slight silence follows before ...  
"You really care about her, huh?" Ask Nigel.  
"Do you really have to ask?" Replies the leader.  
"It's just fun to hear him say," says Emily.  
"Do not see this side very often," remember the man.

Miranda sighs.  
"Yes, of course I do, I love her with all my heart, enough for me to do everything in my power to keep that megawatt smile on her face," she said.  
"Hey, check Mrs. Smooth," said Nigel  
"Do you repeat this sentence?" Emily asks him.  
"I just answered honestly, isn't that what you wanted?" Said Miranda unhappy.  
"Oh, that's exactly what we wanted," assures Nigel.  
"Don't stop there, tell us how much you love her," adds Emily.  
"I think I've said enough," Miranda replies.  
"I see, then it is only worth a sentence," said the redhead.  
"I am not raising your bait," said the queen.  
"I think we all know you will," said Nigel.  
"It's good, nobody should know jump us," reassures Emily.  
"What is this high school?" Miranda replies.  
"We could talk about high school if you prefer," said Nigel.  
"NO!" Exclaims the dragon.

 _(Damn, I wanted to know more about it, not as much as I want to hear from me though.)_  
"Well what do you want to hear?" Ask Miranda.  
"What do you like most about her?" Ask Emily.  
"I don't ..." Miranda starts before groaning.  
"Her mind."  
"You're going to have to do better than that if you want us to leave you alone," said Nigel.  
"She challenges me, she is strong and fearless and she inspires me to be better than me," answers Miranda. "Is it enough for you?"

_(It's definitely good enough for me.)_

Andy can feel her face turn bright red and she is happy that none of the other three can see her.  
"Oh, my friend, it will never be good enough," answers Nigel.  
"Do you want a try?" Miranda replies.  
"I mean ..." starts the man.

_(Okay, that's enough, I think, it's reassuring_   
_to hear that she is from a place of love, I'm_   
_really glad she's trying to protect me that doesn't mean I'm happy to be left behind, we're definitely going to need to talk about this later.)_

Andy takes a deep breath. She listened  
long enough. It's time to make an entrance. 

**So she pushes through the door of the kitchen entering with a big smile...**

The three occupants of the room turn to she face, first monitored. But then Miranda's face cracked and she grabbed Andy as soon as she was close enough.  
With an arm around Andy's waist, Miranda leans her almost back with a kiss, plunging her low.  
"A very classic kiss worthy of Hollywood," comments Nigel politely applauding. "Great passion, A+ for effort, bad trains however, your footwork needs practice."  
"Oh shut up!" said Miranda.

Trying to go beyond her instincts to snoop around, Andy sits at the counter.  
"What is there for breakfast?" Does request.  
"Nothing to do, I'm afraid," Miranda replied, serving her a bowl of cereal before kissing her again, this time on the forehead.  
"Pass it here," said Emily, reaching for the box only for Miranda to remove it, giving the redhead a murderous look.  
"This box is exclusive," she says. "Do you see the note?"

Miranda taps her index finger on the note stuck to the box cereals.  
"You can be so childish sometimes," said Nigel while driving eyes behind his glasses. "Let the woman eat cereal with you."  
"The cereal privileges are reserved for people who share my bed only," replies Miranda.

Emily gets up, rolling her green eyes and finds a another cereal box in which to have a snack is a small thing, and Andy knows it's silly but the sweet chocolate cereals remind she how far it has gone since arriving at the manor.

_(Miranda is trying to change for me, the least I can do is trust her.)_

With this thought, Andy sits closer to the  
woman she loves, resting her head on Miranda's shoulder while Nigel brews coffee for everyone the world.


	9. It's more than just Runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting with Roy, Andy has a conscience issue and she confronts Miranda again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment

Miranda always likes to take advantage of the difference the height that her Prada high heel gives her, lifting Andy and carrying her wherever she needs to  
the young lady.  
"Ahh!" Yells Andy surprised.  
"Okay, Andrea," smiles Mirande amused. "Just like I promised."

**Turning to the elevator, Miranda leads Andy to the roof of the Runway Manor...**

Miranda places Andy on one of the plush seats, stretching out next to her young love with a long sigh.  
"Is it another attempt to be with me a hundred percent hundred?" Ask Andy.  
"Something like that," agrees Miranda. "I told you I won't leave you outside the loop, so you'll be there for the meeting."

_(A meeting? With who?)_

Soon, the rest of the Runway members show up, spilling among the seats.  
"Ah," breath Jocelyne delighted. "What a magnificent view, every time i go up here i remember why I built my house in this place, more wonderful than the tradition of old people and the tradition books is the secret tradition of the ocean."

Serena groans softly, before laughing.  
"Okay, Shakespeare girl," she laughs at Jocelyne.  
"It's Lovecraft," replies this one.  
"Is not that what I do?" Asked the Brazilian.  
"What ... no ... he ..." stutters the disgruntled lawyer.

Spying on the devious look on the face of  
Serena, Jocelyne realizes that the Brazilian  
try to provoke it again.  
"You know what, I don't bite with this bait," she breathes.  
"Oh, then it CAN be taught!" Serena smiles.  
"Ahem," interrupt a voice when arrive.

The occasional air is evacuated immediately and everyone of Runway members focuses on the newcomer. Even Andy contributes a little to the tension, not entirely trusting this dirty food of their own.  
"You're early," says Miranda.  
"I think it makes a good impression," Roy smiles. "I hope it's good that I let myself in?"

Miranda raises an eyebrow and Roy sits opposite the queen and Andy.  
"I have an update from the governor," he said. "Your last request has been accepted."

Unodding, Miranda leans slightly in before. Energy bristles right under her skin, electric and contagious.  
"You're worth your weight in gold, Roy," she said satisfied. "Has anyone ever told you that?"  
"Not recently," replied the corrupt police officer. "I will have a big head if that was the case."  
"We appreciate what you've done so far," said Jocelyne. "But there is another matter that we want to handle by you."  
"Of course," agrees Roy. "I didn't think you  
brought me here for a drink and nice view."

Roy gaze fixes on Andy, and the young woman feels a familiar feeling of being torn apart, this guy, except for his gender and appearance, reminds her a little Miranda.

 _(I also felt it the last time.)_  
"While we are trying to settle in more legitimate companies we discovered a potential gold mine in this particular district," explains Jocelyne by dragging a file towards Roy, who flips through it  
quickly.  
"It looks like a dump," says the man.  
"For now," nods the lawyer.  
"We want to start raising property taxes and spreading the premises," says Miranda. "Then we will go back and return the houses."

Roy's lips are pursed, his eyebrows widening. However, he tries to play with a joke.  
"I can't imagine you with a hammer hand, Miranda."  
"I know a guy," said Emily.

( _Sure, Emily does.)_

But Roy's concerns are not appeased; he frowns, still looking at Andy to Miranda.  
"Miranda ... this concerns more than Runway," he says. "Do you know you're trying your luck with this one?"

Silence ensues. And then, Miranda speaks.  
"... Are you telling me no, Roy?"

The temperature drops and Andy swears that ice will form after every word from the queen. Roy comes back furiously.  
"Of course not," he said quickly. "But I would be negligent if I followed all your whims without even a word of entry, I say it like that... it may not be intelligent."  
"Roy," breath Jocelyne almost offended.

Corrupt police officer looks up at Jocelyne  
interrogators.  
"I'm smarter than you and everyone else  
sit here right now... no offense," says the lawyer. "And I say we're going to do what Miranda wants, let's leave that to that."

By swallowing well, Roy looks down and does not say a word. Disorganized, Andy is silent and the agreement is finalized.

**Once Roy is gone, Miranda and Andy retire to the Queen's bedroom...**

The young woman faces the balcony, trying to find comfort in the dark waters of the ocean, a thought keeps spinning in her head, like sharks in the sea.

_(Roy had a point.)_

Andy tries to crush the thought, but it keeps coming back.

_(This is more than Runway, this law is going to hurt innocent people, pushing them out of their homes. For what reason? More money? Jocelyne said something about becoming legitimate, does the gang consider themselves non-criminal?)_

It doesn't hurt Andy or anyone she knows, but ...  
"Andrea?" Miranda's voice interrupts the young woman's thoughts.

Turning around, Andy looks up at Miranda. The woman took off her blouse, leaving it in her white Perla lace bra, making the Runway leader relaxed in the privacy of her bedroom.

_(She doesn't look like a bad girl, it got me_   
_always thrown out of it.)_

The coldness of Miranda's heart always had, been a shell, one that Andy thought capable to melt.  
"Miranda, what Roy is saying..." begins Andy. "He had a point."  
"Are you by his side instead of me?" Miranda replies.  
"What no! Be rational, I'm just trying to see this objectively."

Frustrated, Andy grows the hair out of hee face this has been happening more and more lately.

_(It's getting so long, I really need a haircut.)_

It's a subtle reminder of how long Andy  
is at the manor.  
"I just ..." she sighs. "I'm worried."  
"Don't be," said Miranda.  
"It is not that simple..."

Leaning over, Miranda surprises Andy with a heavy kiss, burning and needy.  
" ... Mmm ..." moaned the young woman.

Deep in contact, the feeling of Miranda's hands, Andy tries to put aside her worries.  
"You trust me?" Ask Miranda.


	10. I count on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirandy followed by an unpleasant visit to Runway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of romance followed by a little bit of intrigue in this chapter
> 
> Commenting it always makes me happy to read your reviews

_(It’s not fair to attack Miranda if easily, she won my trust.)_  
"Okay ..." Breath Andy. "I trust you, I do."

❤️  
It doesn't fix everything, but for the moment, all Andy wants is to be with Miranda.  
"You know I would never do anything to make you regret that," said Miranda seriously. "Nothing in this world beats  
worth hurting yourself, my Andrea."  
"Okay, okay, I know," blows Andy moved. "I know you're not that kind of person."

Miranda's hand still covers Andy's head, the queen's knee between the legs of the youngest.

 _(It makes it much harder to focus on the conversation ...)_  
"You seem distracted Andrea, something is wrong?" Teases Miranda, her smug smile tells the brunette that the queen knows exactly what is distracting her.  
"You know, you can't get out of every conflict with sex, you know that?" Andy sighs, shaking her head gently.  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, kitten."

Miranda's knee presses against Andy and the queen's lips touch the neck of her love sweetheart.  
"You really do, you ..." try to say Andy.

Miranda cuts Andy kissing her deeply.  
"Mmmm," moans the young woman in the kiss.  
"You were saying?" Laughs Miranda.  
"Shut up and kiss me again!"

Miranda smiled, stooping. Andy slides her hand over the other woman’s chest, kneading her soft but firm mounds.

_(It really is not unjust that she is so attractive)_

Andy removes Miranda's underwear as the queen slides the brunette's skirt over her knees this one, lips still tight. Fingers  
Miranda on bare skin is like sparks of  
pleasure for Andy and she shuddered under the touch of the other woman.

_(How can my body go from feeling_   
_tension to a hunger for her touch in such a short time?)_

Andy runs her hands through the white hair of Miranda, moaning as the queen's lips tickle her neck, Miranda's fingers caressing her and driving her mad.  
"You're so teasing ..." complains Andy.

Miranda steps back, kisses Andy's eyelids and smiles again, so happy with herself.  
"You're just impatient," she said to Andy.

Andy plants her nails behind Miranda's back, pulling her towards her. Their lips meet when their bodies are against each other. Andy and Miranda stumble backwards, landing on the reads in a tangled mess, hands overlapping.

_(I can't wait anymore, I need her!)_

Andy directs all her worries, all her fears to this raw physical connection. Their love is passionate, fierce and wilder than usual.  
"Mmm, I could get used to that," says Miranda.

Andy puts her nails on Miranda's back and she groans.  
"Even that?" Teases Andy.  
"As long as it's with you," Miranda answers.

Andy and Miranda get lost in each other and everything which is not, escapes them. Andy rejects all her fears whether Roy, the governor or everything else, and she just lets herself feel close to Miranda.

 _(She is the reason why I am here, the reason why I stayed and that is enough for me, I am happy here with Miranda, and I will do everything to keep us together forever ...)_  
🖤

Andy is doing his best to remove the encounter with Roy from her mind.

_(They're criminals, Andy, you knew it was going like this here, don't act surprised now.)_

Despite everything, the discomfort worries Andy the rest of the week.  
"At least, Miranda promised to stay home today, huh my girl?" She said to Patricia.  
"Woof!" Barks the dog.

At first, Andy thinks that her animal reacts to the tone of her voice, but then Patricia still barks and even.  
"Woof woof woof!"

Patricia gives a low howl, dancing to  
on all fours as she rushes into the hall toward the front doors.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Said Andy following her dog.

_(Seriously, what is this dog? Maybe a stomach ache?)_

**Opening the door...**

To get Patricia out, Andy is breathless for fear of seeing a terribly face familiar waiting for she.  
"Good morning," smiles Irving Ravitz.

Irv is falsely kind as usual, as if he were not the scariest guy in the world.  
"As it is ... nice," he adds. "I don't even have  
no need to knock on the door."

Bending down, Irv pat Patricia on the head, scratching her ears.  
"Can I come in, or do you let me stand all the day?" He said to Andy.  
"What are you doing here?" Said the icy voice of Miranda.

Andy still shudders speechless while Miranda shoulder to watch Irv.  
"Nice to see you too, my friend," smiles the man.

_(He's the rival of Miranda, I let her decide ...)_

Crossing her arms, Andy takes a nervous look from Miranda to Irv while waiting for something to explode.  
"I have come a long way just to see you,"  
mentions the man to the queen.

Stiffening, Miranda takes a deep breath. And then she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Well," she said pursed lips. "You can speak, if you want, just keep a civil language in your head."

**Irv nods as he heads inside Runway mansion...**

Andy lingers after, not sure if she should be there.

_(It's a meeting that I'm not afraid to skip!)_

**Once in the living room...**

Miranda speaks to new to Irv.  
"So what brought you here?"

Runway leader withdraws new bottle of  
white wine from the bar and a drink. After a while, she offers Irv another drink. The man reluctantly accepts the wine.  
"Just to congratulate you," he said in response to the question by Miranda on the reasons for her presence at the Runway estate.  
"Calms after all we've done to you, huh?" Said Andy suspicious.

Irv ignores Andy gently.  
"If politics is a game of chess, you are a player very aggressive," he said to Miranda instead.  
"What can I say," Miranda smiles. "It's my style."  
"I'm sure that's why an intelligent person like Jocelyne always manages to beat you," mentions the mocking man.

Miranda frowns, but doesn't respond to Irv. By drinking his wine quickly, Irv relaxes as if it was his own home.

 _(I'm sure he imagines it is, just like he thinks Miranda is his.)_  
"Well, anyway, you're a piece of the old block," said Irv. "I'm really proud of you for taking the example of my success, that's all I came to tell you."

Miranda's eyebrows frown.  
"You couldn't have called to say that?" She says.  
"You never answer your phone," replies Irv.

_(Yes, because she hates you ...! You took advantage of her trust and her friendship, asshole!)_

Boiling gently in anger, Andy finds it hard to keep herself from escalating things. For anything that is extremely annoying, Irv doesn't seem to be around to threaten anyone today.

_(... which doesn't seem to be his style.)_

Again, Andy doesn't know this man as well as Miranda does.  
"God," sighs this one. "I can't believe I thought you could have something precious for me."  
"What more precious than the time spent with friends," says Irv.

Grabbing Irv's glass, Miranda sets it down with a hard banging on the bar.  
"Irving, you are NOT my friend," she said coldly. "You abandoned this title a long time ago, and unless you have a commercial proposition to make advantageous for me, I don't see your use here."  
"Ahh," said the man, rubbing his neck. "There is your freezing heart again, where am I wrong with you?"  
"Excellent question for your therapist, not for me," Miranda replies by leaning forward and scolding Irv's face. "Now can you fuck yourself?"  
"You only keep people who are useful to you, huh?" Mention the man.

Irv looks slowly at Andy.  
"Odd that you are still there, then, kid," he said to the young woman.

_(Of course ... he can't leave without having the last word.)_

Still, Andy trembles as Irv leaves the way he came, patting Patricia on the head one last time before entering the doors of the mansion. Miranda stands in her place, as solid as a glacier and yet ... filled with potential at the same time.


	11. Pool day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Irv left the mansion Miranda and Andy have a conversation, the next day Runway has fun around the pool and a Mirandy evening to end the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always appreciated

**Once Irving Ravitz leaves Runway mansion...**

Andy approach Miranda carefully, posing a hand on the queen's forearm.  
"Are you OK?" She asks tenderly.  
"Well," answers Miranda. "I hate this man."  
"Me too, but he can't do anything to us."

Slowly, Miranda gives in. Then she brings Andy an arm around the waist of the young woman and hugs she very tightly against herself.  
"Yes," sighs Miranda. "You're right, let's go ... let's go for a walk, do something good together, you and me."

Andy looks at Miranda with joy.  
"You read my mind," smiles the brunette.

**The next afternoon...**

_(The best days are officially those spent with the whole gang, like a family.)_

**Right now, by the pool...**

Andy is sipping a slightly alcoholic drink that Serena prepared for her. The young woman smiles amused towards Nigel and Jocelyne who are fighting next to the BBQ.  
"You have to turn them over now, girl, they're charred," said the man in the group.  
"Stop giving me advice and let me cook my own hamburger," annoyed Jocelyne replies.  
"You cooked them well," wince Nigel. "It's disgusting!"  
"I like mine well done," says Emily basking in the sun next to Serena who nods in agreement.  
"Same thing for me," approves Miranda by turning the page of her fashion magazine.

Andy licks her lips, her stomach already rumbling.  
"I like mine a little bloody," she said. "My steak too."

Nigel applauds praying in heaven.  
"This girl has taste buds!" He exclaims.  
"Thank goodness it makes at least one here!"  
"What a pair of goosebumps," said Serena making a spectacle of shivering in disgust.  
"It's rich, coming from you," said Jocelyne. "Listen to me, Nigel, he'll make you a deal, if you leave me make the burgers, I'll let you make the lobster as you see fit."  
"Treat," accept the man.

Nigel then leaves Jocelyne alone, and launches out in the swimming pool. Large strokes, he swims towards Miranda making small turns in front of her.  
"So I heard that our dear friend Irv was swinging last night," he said full of curiosity.  
"I therefore heard that the people who take care of their business lives longer," replies his boss.  
"Yuck," breath the man pouting. "Ok, be  
like that, is someone ready for a water volleyball match?"  
"I'm working on my tan," Serena replies, lowering her sunglasses over her eyes.

Emily stands up and heads for the pool, casually waving her hand. Miranda and Andy also agree to entertain Nigel, and soon all four are in the pool to draw straws to choose the teams.  
"Ooh wonderful!" Exclaims Nigel delighted.

Nigel grabs Andy by the waist and almost lifts her out of the water.  
"I have the sweetest!" He exclaims.

Miranda glares at Nigel on the other side of the net with Emily by her side. Andy blows an apologetic kiss to her love and winks at her and Miranda relaxes a bit.  
"Are you ready, princess?" Nigel asks Andy.

Andy nods and Nigel serves the ball. Emily leaps forward gracefully and hits the ball over the net. Diving, Andy pushes her towards Miranda and once that is her  
turned over, the brunette locks her eyes with Nigel, lifting the ball very high.  
Realizing immediately, the man jumps out of the water and passes the ball over the net. Andy and Nigel thus score their first point.  
"YES!" Exclaims the young woman, raising her fist in the air.  
"Oohhh you are a lucky charm, Andy!" Nigel smiles.

Nigel raises Andy again, taking her in his arms while the young woman laughs.  
"Jocelyne, do you want to make a bet?" Serena asks, turning around in her lounge chair and stretching out in the sun like a sleepy cat.  
"Maybe," smiles the prudent lawyer.  
"My money is on Emily," said the Brazilian without surprise for the rest of the gang.  
"Well, you made my job easier," said Jocelyne. "I vote for Nigel, of course."  
"Fifty dollars, does that sound good?" Suggest Serena.  
"Let's do it in a hundred," replied the redhead.  
"Oooh, daring," smiled Serena. "Okay, pretty girl, I accept!"

**Like at the right time...**

Emily scores another point winking at Serena. The redhead serves again and Nigel and Andy run into each other as they try to get the ball back over the net.

_(OW ...! Nigel certainly has a hard head!)_

Andy rubs her forehead looking at it askance.  
"Good blood, concentrate, Nigel!" She said her teammate.  
"Bleh, here you are to speak like Miranda!" Replies the man.

Emily scores another point while Nigel and Andy argue.  
"Okay, this is not a fair point," intervenes  
Jocelyne.

Laughing again, Nigel and Andy redouble their efforts, not wanting to drop Jocelyne. It's a close match, but in the end the gang loses track of the points. No winner is called, and Jocelyne and Serena decide to settle their bet another day.

Before Andy could swim to Miranda, she  
spot the queen coming out of the pool.  
"Are you hungry, Miranda?" Ask the young woman.

Leaving the pool, Miranda grabs a towel and rubs it over her head.  
"A bit distracted," she said. "I'll be back in a bit later, okay?"

Andy still leaves the pool to make a goodbye little kiss to Miranda.  
"I love you," she said to her love.  
"I love you too, my Andrea."

Gang choruses, all leaving a long 'awwww!' as Miranda's cheeks turn red and which moves away from the group.

**In the evening, a little later ...**

Andy is not waiting for Miranda, she is preparing alone for the bed. She is trying to apply her lotion on her back when the leader of Runway ends up entering the room, laughing softly at her young love.  
"Need help?" She asks she amused.

❤️  
Andy moves a bit in her seat, still trying to cover herself with lotion.  
"... yes," she breathes gently.

Miranda approaches Andy, takes the bottle of lotion and rubs the product on the young woman's shoulders, it's like magic and Andy moans softly in pleasure as the queen lowers her hands behind her back.  
"I feel so good, Miranda," said Andy.

Andy reaches out to hold Miranda's hand and shakes it once tenderly.  
"Where have you been all day?" She asks she.

Miranda does not stop her way behind Andy's back.  
"I went for a walk to clear my head," she said before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry to have been so distant lately."  
"That's fine," reassures Andy. "I have to get used to it, I think."  
"You don't have to ... not for long, anyway."

Miranda leans over to kiss Andy's bare shoulder.  
"Not if I have something to say about this," adds Miranda. "But since I left the whole  
day..."

Miranda takes the back of Andy's chair and turns it around so she can lean over the young woman.  
"Why not tomorrow night, you can have me for you all alone?" She said to she.

Andy laughs as Miranda rubs her patrician nose against the young woman's cheek and squeezes her nose.  
"I had reservations at the new restaurant, the one founded because crazy old New York tycoon" mentions Miranda. "Something from the sea?"  
"Trident of the sea?!" Is surprised Andy.

_(The waiting list for this restaurant is at least three months...)_

Andy gasps up to rebound in excitement.  
"How?!" She asks delighted.

Miranda winks at Andy.  
"Because your superwomen are the best, my kitten," she said with a little arrogance.  
"Clearly!" Said Andy with her megawatt smile to Miranda.

Jumping, Andy forces Miranda to catch her while she kisses she all over her face. The Queen laughs, stumbling for a moment before sitting on the edge of her desk and to kiss Andy violently, thinking of their future romantic date tomorrow night ...  
🖤


	12. Help clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of their meeting Miranda appears in a surprising state and Andy decides not to be put aside

**The next day...**

Miranda is outside most of the day, so Andy spends her hours vibrating in excitement. When it's time to prepare, she spends more time shake in front of the bathroom mirror. By turning the head from side to side, she tries to find something to add, something is missing.

_(I wonder if Serena would let me borrow one of her pairs of diamond earrings ...)_

Shaking her head, Andy smiled at the idea.  
"Well, either she accepts, or she tries to dominate me for a week..." she said. "Soo, no!"

Andy chose a set of jewelry that Miranda had bought her early in their relationship. The Queen didn't know how extravagant it was to be with Andy, not wanting feel as if she was buying the young woman's affection.

 _(Miranda is sweet like that ...)_  
"My god, I feel like a teenager," sighs Andy. "I can't help but think of her."

But Andy can not help it, she is too excited by this evening of meetings and far too in love with Miranda not to think of her queen.

**A bit later...**

By the time Miranda should be at the mansion, Andy paces outside the doors in the entrance hall.  
"There is no way for her to be already in the manor and just waiting for me to go get her to inform her that I'm ready for our date, right?" Said Andy aloud.

_(Let's see if she was not in her room; so ... may be working.)_

Andy goes to the library, Patricia sees it  
as she passes one of her dog beds on the floor and follows her mistress quickly, wagging her tail. Heading out of the library door, Andy watches the dark room and speaks loudly.  
"Helloooo, Miranda?" She says. "Are you here?"

Andy hears a tired sigh and resign from inside the library and Jocelyne lights a desk lamp, plunging her face in a soft orange light.  
"No, her majesty is not here," said the lawyer. "Just me, sorry, Andy."

Jocelyne is leaning over a desk, a bunch of files and papers scattered in front of her.  
"Uh, Jocelyne? Why are you here curled up alone in the dark?" Asks Andy worried about the other woman who seems totally exhausted.

Jocelyne mumbles first, then, seeming to notice that Andy can't hear her, speaks louder for the brunette.  
"I didn't know how dark it was until you called Miranda, I have been very busy since this afternoon."

_(Tell me about it, she barely seems to notice that there is something outside of the files in front of her.)_

Jocelyne beckons Andy once, still distracted by her files  
"Oh, but if you see Miranda before me, that I have good news," said Jocelyne with a slight smile. "Tell her that I solved this little problem as she demanded."  
"... cryptic, but okay," Andy nods, shrugging one shoulder.

Leaving Jocelyne alone at work, Andy silently withdraws from the library. Patricia happily wags her panting tail.  
"Where is my lady?" Sigh Andy.

Pulling out her cell phone, Andy texts Miranda for the billionth time, as well as the other members of Runway.  
'Have you seen Miranda?'

Andy finally has an answer from Emily.  
'The game room.'  
'Finally! Thanks, Em.' Andy writes to she.

Picking up the bottom of her dress to go faster, Andy goes pretty quickly towards the games room, excited to be able to go to her date.

_(Miranda can just slip into any which of her outfits and so we can go, beautiful woman who does not even have to worry about her hairstyle or her makeup always perfect.)_

Distracted by her thoughts on the beauty of her love, Andy almost collides with Miranda.  
"Of," said the surprised queen, holding Andy at arm's length exhausted and muted. "Good evening, Andrea."

Andy is frozen, rooted where she is and hit mute. Slowly details come to the fore in her mind. Open bleeding wounds and bruises on Miranda's knuckles, the tears on her light gray Ralph Lauren shirts.

Andy looks up and takes it all. The front of Miranda's shirt is completely soaked in blood. Red spots are splashed on the  
aristocratic face of the queen; painting the lines of her high and defined cheekbones.  
"Mir ... Miranda ...?" Stutters Andy worries about the woman she loves more than anything.

Miranda takes another step forward, her trembling hands by her side flex, her fingers stretch as if they are impatient to receive something. Andy and she make eye contact, neither of them speak for a while.

_(It's so ... it's so much blood.)_

Miranda is the first to recover, making a soft smile appear for Andy, the smile collides with the spattered blood on her face.  
"I'm coming back right away," she said. "I need to change into other clothes."  
"Are you sure you ...?" Andy begins.

 _(I can't bear to see her go like this, I want to do something I want to help her, I want to take care of her.)_  
"Let me help clean up," Andy finished.

Miranda looking surprised at Andy's request  
"Help me?" She said without really understanding.  
"Miranda, you're covered in blood," growls Andy, a little exasperated. "Please let me help you."  
"I'm fine, Andrea."

_(How can she just tell me that? She's literally covered in blood, does she think a simple smile will reassure me?)_

Andy puts her face in a mask of determination, not wanting to let Miranda get away with it so easily.

 _(I would not be put aside while she is in this state, no way!)_  
"I always come with you, whether you like it or not," said Andy, crossing her arms and staring at Miranda.

Miranda gives Andy a half-surprised and half-confused look at the young woman's attitude.  
"... Acceptable," she said slowly as if she hesitated to know if she was giving Andy the right answer.

Andy cannot take her eyes off Miranda when she turns to go to her room. The chocolate look of the young woman is open and attentive to a limp or a wobble of the queen, but there is nothing to fear on this side there.

_(What happened to her so that she ended up like this?)_

**When Miranda and Andy arrive in the queen's bedroom...**

Andy closes the door behind them while Miranda takes off her blouse as well as her thong underwear and throws them aside. The blood, running through Miranda's clothes leaving her chest and flat stomach sprinkled with red.

_(Don't overreact, Andy, be cool.)_

Andy takes a deep breath and heads to the bathroom, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She grabs a washcloth and wet it, using it to wash gently the blood from Miranda's skin.

_(At least she is a good patient, sitting quietly and letting me work without complaining.)_

The blood is fresh, which makes cleaning easier.

_(Despite that, I don't see any injuries other than the ones on her hands on Miranda ... so it's not her blood, it reassures me a little.)_

Miranda's fingers are very badly cut, but the rest of her body is fine and that really relieves Andy. The young woman bandages the other woman's hands and the latter smiles tenderly at she.  
"You see? Nothing to worry about," said Miranda with the soft voice she only uses for her Andrea.

The relief that Miranda was not seriously injured submerges Andy momentarily. Mirande spreads a strand of Andy's hair from before the eyes of her young love before raising Andy to her height and kissing she on the cheek.

_(How can she be so relaxed about this?)_

Andy watches Miranda in silence while she is heads for her dressing room, slipping casually over a new thong underwear followed by another blouse, this one Coco Chanel in white.

_(Is this normal for she? I am happy to be able to help her, even a little, but there is so much that she is not telling me yet.)_

Andy opens her mouth to ask what happened, but no words come out.

_(I'm not sure I'm ready for the answers ...)_

Andy shakes her head to get rid of the thought.

_(No! I have to be ready, if it's part of her life it's also part of mine now, I can't just put it aside when I don't like it!)_

Miranda looks at Andy, a worried expression on her face.  
"What's wrong?" She asks.  
"I..."

 _(No, she won't tell me anything about what happened to her, she'll try to protect me like the last time.)_  
"I'm coming down, I see you downstairs," said Andy, sighing.

Not waiting for an answer, Andy goes back down the stairs to head towards the playroom, where Emily had informed her that Miranda was before Andy met her in the corridor.

 _(I need to know what happened in this room! I have to see it with my own eyes!)_  
"What happened to you at Miranda ...?"


	13. Keep me in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy would like to know why Miranda was covered in blood but ... will the gang tell her?

**Andy approaches the open door of the playroom...**

Her heart beating faster.  
"The...?"

**Walking towards the room...**

Andy hangs on and tries to move on to something else ... But there is nothing extraordinary to see.  
"I'm not going to go crazy, am I?" She says  
uncertain.

At this very moment, the corner furthest from the wall slides up. Andy jumps backwards because of the shadow emerging from inside. Until she sees it's just Nigel. Going out and closing the door behind him, he rolls his shoulders and stretches before noticing the young woman.  
"Oh! Hey princess," he said to her smiling and unrolling a length of white bandages soiled with his fingers.

Nigel's fingers are mottled, pink with bloodstains. Even with protection, Andy can see the damage to human fingers.  
"Sorry for keeping Miranda from you for so long," apologizes Nigel. "I needed her for something important."

Nigel gives Andy a curious look.  
"What's up?" Gasped Nigel. "Looks like you have seen a ghost."  
"Miranda came out of this room covered in blood," answers Andy.

Andy looks behind Nigel, now noticing  
that a segment of the wall is different from the rest.

_(A secret room?)_

Laughing, Nigel dismisses Andy's concern.  
"Oh, don't worry," urge Nigel. "It was not  
HER blood."

 _(How does it make it better according to him ?!)_  
"No, Nigel ..." sighs Andy. "She was covered in blood from head to toe."  
"Oh," Nigel takes in looking away. "Yeah ... well head wounds bleed a lot, you know?"  
"Is Miranda in danger?" Croasse Andy  
full of fear for the woman she loves.

Again, Andy looks towards the secret room, terror boiling in her, fear clenching her throat.

_(Miranda worked hard so that I didn't see these things.)_

But it's not like Andy gave it back  
particularly difficult job for Miranda, the young woman is sure it was much easier  
when she constantly turned a blind eye to the gang's reality.

_(Like when she intimidates and threatens people during our romantic dates, or when she concludes agreements with corrupt FBI agents ... I know there have been other meetings to which she has not invited me, and then Irving Ravitz who comes to visit them from nowhere...)_

Nigel rubs his neck, wincing uneasily.  
"Nothing as sinister as you imagine," he says. "Look, I hate to change the subject, but my hand really hurts, I'm going to go take a pain reliever ..."  
"I've covered you," says a new voice.

Jocelyne jumping up and down, walks past Andy and puts a pill bottle in the palm of Nigel's hand.  
"Oh thank you!" Gushes the grateful man. "You are a lifeline."

Emily and Serena also enter the room in Jocelyne's. Nigel is about to pop tablets without further words in his mouth, when Jocelyne begins to taunt him.  
"Do not swallow it dry!" She warns. "It's bad for your throat."

Serena laughs at that.  
"That's what he said to his last friend ..." comments the Brazilian.

Emily unscrews a bottle of Pellegrino water and hands it to Nigel. The yakuza just rolls his eyes at Serena's remark before swallowing the over-the-counter medication.  
"You took care of it?" Emily asks.

_(What does she mean by that?)_

Nigel seriously nods.  
"Of course, Em, Miranda and I did it without any problem," declares the man.

Standing next to Andy, Serena puts an arm on the shoulders of the young woman, it's a casual gesture and affectionate, like the Brazilian often does with Nigel. Despite everything, Andy must resist the urge to flinch by keeping her mouth closed.  
"We haven't missed anything exciting, right?" She asks.  
"No," answers Nigel, shrugging his shoulders. "My role went off without a hitch, and you on your side, how was the girls?"  
"Mmm ..." hums Emily. "A little annoying."

Jocelyne shakes her head seeming discouraged, she sits at the bar and looks at the other redhead, raising an eyebrow.  
"Only you, Em, would be disappointed that everything is going as planned," laughs the lawyer.

Serena also goes to the bar. Posing a palm on the counter she jumps over and grabs four bottles of alcohol.  
"You are right!" Jabbered the Brazilian. "A job well done means winning shots!"  
"Ah well, what if we had failed?" Jocelyne asks with a knowing smile.  
"Well, we would need to drown our sorrows, obviously ..." Countered Serena.  
"Oh obviously," jokes Jocelyne.

Handing over her glass, Jocelyne signals Serena to refuel her, and she obliges herself willingly. The air in the room is relaxed and relaxed, everyone is comfortable in their role.

_(Everyone except me, they don't even realize it, is not it?)_

It is so obvious that they all went to do something that forced them to separate and function as two half of a whole.

_(They've gotten so used to keeping me in the dark that they don't even try to do it anymore, it's just made normal for them at this point.)_

A firm blow on Andy's shoulder turns her  
head slowly, looking up at Miranda standing behind her.  
"Let's go," says the leader.

Still submerged, Andy doesn't see what Miranda means by that.  
"Whe ... Where?" Stammered Andy.

Miranda frowns.  
"At our date, of course," she said putting on her arms around Andy's waist and drawing she for a kiss.

Andy is surprised not to taste the copper taste salted blood on Miranda's lips. By throwing one last look at the secret panel on the wall, the young woman lets her queen take her away from the Runway mansion ...


	14. A gentleman woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda finally takes Andrea to their romantic date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

**Dining room of a chic restaurant ...**

When Miranda and Andy arrive at their table, the queen pulls the brunette's chair for her. Andy sits down and Miranda runs a careful hand on the back of her neck  
by Andy. It's almost unbelievably tender, reminding her of the dual nature of her relationship with the Queen ... and Miranda's relationship with the world around her.  
"So this is a seafood place." Miranda recalls. "You like seafood, don't you?"

For a moment, worry flickers in Miranda's blue eyes. Andy can't help but laugh softly at this, the its a little choked by her hand.  
"Yes, Miranda, I like seafood" She smiles amused.  
"Ah. Very good." Miranda breaths relieved. "Because they have other good things on the menu ..."

Miranda brings her chair closer to Andy's.  
Probably against the rules of such a sophisticated establishment, but the Queen loves being close to her young love. Opening a menu, she slips it to Andy.

 _(Always so considerate.)_  
"Do you see something that you like?" Miranda asks. "I watched their selection online so I already know what I want."

_(Of course she does, Miranda always knows what she wants.)_

The two women are in charge, then calm  
annoying catches up with them. Miranda can be taciturn when the mood hits her, but the slice of that silence is definitely a different note.  
"... should I be the one to start the conversation" Andy asks uncertainly.  
"I suppose." Miranda nods.

The queen plays with the lobster pancake on her plate, separating the thin slices of her meal. Andrea doesn't have much of an appetite either.  
“I'm sorry,” Miranda sighed.  
"Are we in danger?" Ask Andy. "That's all I want to know."

Miranda hesitates for a moment. Then she shakes her head.  
“Earlier today a guy tried to break into the mansion,” she explains. "Nigel grabbed him and brutalized him for a while, I was going to tell you afterwards, you just surprised me before I got a chance to do it"

Taking a slice of lobster, she bends over  
and the offer to Andy, fresh cream and clarified butter almost flow from the young woman's mouth, pursing her lips around the fork, she tries to take the whole piece by swallowing quickly.

 _(God, it's good ...)_  
"I was going to let Nigel take care of everything because if I promised you I wouldn't do business on our dates." continues Miranda.

She puts her hands on her knees, looking chaste.  
"But ... he needed help getting information like this," she concluded.  
"What was the rest of the gang doing?" Andy asks.  
"After Nigel and I got the name of this guy's boss, I sent the gang to go talk to him."

Andy, look at the other woman without saying anything.  
“… That's all.” Miranda sighed. "I swear to you, Nigel just lost control of this guy, i never seen such a mess from someone still in life."

She's trying to play a joke.  
"He must have insane high blood pressure."

**There is a pause after that ...**

"So the next time this happens, will you just forget to tell me?" Andy comments.  
"I will try NOT ..." Miranda interrupts herself. "Listen, I'm not inventing anything, it happened so fast, I didn't have time to call you, my instinct is to protect you, my Andrea, not to train you in bad scenarios. "  
"Keeping me ignorant doesn't protect me." points out the young lady. "I'm here for the long haul ... every good things, but dirty things too, you have to start figuring this out. "

Miranda looks at Andy, uncertain.  
"Can you just promise me ..." Andy whispers. "REALLY promise, to do a better job of keeping me informed? Again, I just don't want to be the one who gets caught off guard when terrible things start to happen."

Miranda takes the last piece of lobster from the younger's plate, eats it, and licks a drop of butter on the corner of her thumb.  
"... What's going on with those portions," she hisses.  
"It's an appetizer, they're not meant to be too big." Andy reminds she, gently shaking her head.

 _(I thought she was cultured.)_  
"The better the food, the larger the portions that I find will be morally acceptable. " mentions Miranda "Bad food can be expensive as long as there is a LOT of it, the food is expensive, not good and in small portions ... it is purely criminal! "

She said it seriously, looking stern as she looked at the empty plate in front of them. Then, finally catching up with what she said, she bursts out of laughing, and despite herself, Andy smiles too, resting her forehead in one of her palms.  
"Look, kitten, do you really want to talk about this on our date?" Miranda asks using her emotional nickname for the younger one.

❤️  
Andy takes a deep breath, then forces herself to relax and kiss the other woman on the cheek.  
"... No." She admits. "I do not do it."

She smiles tenderly at the queen.  
"Let's have fun for now." She adds.

Miranda pulls her chair even closer, a hand on Andy's lap and a quick smile on her face.  
"Their salmon had better taste better than their lobster, otherwise I'm going to have to beat the cook." She mentions.  
"I thought it was good!" Andy replies. "Your sour mood just spoiled your taste buds."  
"I cook lobster better than this guy." Miranda defends herself. "Next weekend I'll prove it to you, we'll go take my Yacht to sea and I will prepare a good lobster dish."

The idea really excites Andy, Miranda talks a lot about her yacht, but the young woman has not yet had the opportunity to see it.  
"Would you like that, Andrea?" The queen asks in a seductive purr as she takes Andy's chin in her hand and leans the brunette's head towards her.

It's a soft touch, allowing Andy to release if she wants to ... but she isn't, not at all.  
"I would love it." Breath Andy ...

Miranda acts like an accomplished gentleman for the rest of the night, even opening the car door for Andy at the end of their meal and mistaking her for a  
long drive through town. It's not as exciting as a motorcycle ride, but the young lady isn't sure she can handle the adrenaline rush after having eaten so much. And be in the car there relax.

**Back to the mansion and to Miranda's room ...**

The Queen stands behind her young love, kissing the back of her neck and helping her out of her dress.  
"Andrea ..." she sighs in an almost admiring face.

Her thumbs press against the shoulders of the brunette, erasing areas of tension.  
"I just don't want to scare you…" she adds tenderly. "Not now that things are finally so good."  
"The more you include me, the less surprised and scared I am when something happens." remarks Andy. "Nothing bothers me more than being left out."

Turning around, she gently kisses her queen.  
"Don't forget WHO helped you make this deal with the governor. "Andy recalls." I am no longer a innocent little girl like when I arrived here. "

Miranda smiles, palms sliding down the other woman's back, she lowers herself gently not breaking eye contact with Andy, kneeling in front of the brunette, she finds them. ties on the bottom of it and pulls them with a predatory smile, to then kiss the thighs of her young love.  
"I'll ... try ... to keep this ... in mind ..."  
Miranda breaths between each kiss.

Andy throws her head back letting out a long moan, her body shivering under the Ice Queen's lips, her mind receding, forgetting all that isn't Miranda Priestly ...  
🖤


	15. Look like the runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda brings Andy shopping and has a nice surprise planned for her young love

**Later that night, in Miranda's bed ...**

The queen holds Andy in the crook of her arms, her face nestled in the young woman's chocolate hair.

_(Someone tried to break into the mansion ... is this going to happen again?)_

Turning into the arms of the woman she loves, she tries to go back to sleep. She strokes Miranda's bare chest, trying to find solace in the strength of the other woman.  
"Maybe ... I'm a little scared." Admits Andy in a whisper so as not to disturb her love.

Surprisingly, Miranda's arms tighten around Andy. Asleep, the elder squirms closer of the brunette in bed, kissing the top of the chocolate head.  
"Mm…" Miranda moaned softly. "I won't let anything happen to you, kitten."

She said it half asleep, quietly whispering the youngest's loving nickname in the dark. Finally Andy, can relax by falling asleep near Miranda.

**The next morning...**

Miranda gets closer to Andy ... closer and closer ... the young woman does not realize it at first, deeply asleep. As she performs the queen's game, she pushed her to the edge of the bed.  
"Waugh!" Exclaims Andy.

Sprawled on the floor, Andy glares at her queen. Miranda laughs lightly and smiles over the edge at she of the mattress.  
"What?" She asks, feigning innocence. "You slept through your alarm clock, I was helping you."  
"My heroine." Andy sarcastically breaths in  
rolling her eyes.

As she gets up, she picks up one of the pillows and hits Miranda with it. She lifts an arm to deflect she, still laughing as she pulls the pillow out of Andy's grip and throws it at the brunette.  
"ugh, Miranda!" Complains Andy. "You're so childish sometimes! "  
"Looks like someone doesn't want to take a boat ride." Miranda declares.

Grabbing more pillows, Andy takes aim and starts throwing them at the other woman.  
"You can't bribe me with your yacht, majesty!" Argues Andy.

Dodging, Miranda takes her by the waist and lifts her up, throwing her onto the bed. She fights with Andy, kisses she until the young woman starts to laugh and squirm, begging for mercy.  
"So how about a shopping spree?" Suggest Miranda. "5th Avenue?"

Andy can't even pretend she ain't  
immediately influenced. Wide-eyed, she  
clings to Miranda's shoulders, struggling not to sound too desperate. The attempt is not very successful.  
"Yesssss!" She exclaims with her megawatt smile.

**About an hour later ...**

Andy drives, barely respecting the limitations of speed of Miranda's motorcycle.

**Once they park on 5th avenue ...**

Miranda takes Andy off her helmet to kiss she forehead.  
"You are really acceptable enough to have your own motorcycle soon." She comments.  
"Is this what we're here to buy?" Asks Andy excited at the idea  
"Not that acceptable, Andrea." Miranda replies with a smirk.

She puts an arm around Andy's shoulder and takes it away from their means of transport. It is clear that she has a destination in mind, because normally they like to walk from store to store.

**Turn one of the alleys into the past ...**

Miranda leads the younger through an unlabeled door.

**Once inside...**

Fortunately, it is cooler than outside, the  
air conditioning quickly relieves heat  
overwhelming of a New York summer.  
"What is this place...?" Ask Andy.

Then she sees costumes on mannequins and some accessories, but mostly fabric ... Lots of fabrics.  
"This is where the Runway have his clothes made for our professional business." Miranda informs.  
"What really!?" Andy is surprised.

She sweeps the room with renewed curiosity, almost vibrating with excitement.

_(I thought they each had their own thing, but I guess it makes sense that they all have a tailor they can trust.)_

Miranda's palm slides down to the lower back by Andy.  
"You wanted to be included." Reminds she of the leader. "I'm doing my best ... so a good first step is to make sure you look good, that you portray Runway on the surface."

Delighted beyond words, Andy stands up and puts her arms around Miranda's neck.

_(Oh my god ... she is so wonderful!)_

Mirande surprises her with a chuckle chuckled from the younger's lips as she kisses her queen for all she's worth.  
"Oh my God!" Gushes Andy. "This is so cool!"

_(The rest of the Runway still looks so_   
_amazing when they all dress up for their jobs .... when we all go out together I kinda feel like a sore thumb but now I'm going to get something that fits everyone else.)_

The tailor emerges from a back room. He is a grizzled old man, his eyes riveted with a constantly serious gaze and his mouth still wrinkled.  
"Hello, sir." Hi Miranda.

Andy blinks at Miranda in surprise.

 _(The number of times I hear her call any man 'Sir' could hold on one hand.)_  
"I have a special order here." Miranda informs. "Let's talk about something for my girlfriend."  
"Do I choose one of those who are exposed ...?" Starts asking Andy.

Miranda shakes her head, interrupting her and walks over to a piece of cloth she feels between her thumb and forefinger.  
"No way, kitten." She replies.

She turns her gaze with an amused smile on Andy.  
"We only do custom suits here." She adds. "Mmm ..."

The tailor is silent, simply pulling out a  
notepad and listening to Miranda talk about hardware. It goes beyond the number of threads or the type of fabric. She is even starting to worry about the country where the locks come from.  
"Maybe if we go to Aspen this winter,  
I would worry about the cashmere." Theorize Miranda. "But for now I want something light, it's warm outside, and the heatwave is starting, maybe chambray or linen, we want something very soft blue, cerulean with white. "

Daring to speak, Andy pulls on Miranda's sleeve, pulling her closer.  
"Uh, no ... no." The young woman stutters. "I know it's my normal aesthetic but not today, let's do black and navy, please, so I can match the whole team."  
"Are you sure?" Asks Miranda.

Andy nods, not trusting herself to speak as the tailor resolutely offers Miranda a piece of cloth for her to say inspects it.

_(Ahhh! It's solid black, I hope the fitting will be fun and not come out of here looking really like the rest of the Runway ...)_


	16. Gangsta Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets a tailor made suit from the tailor of the Runway in order to really fit in with the gangster group that has become her family

**Some time later at the tailor of Runway ...**

There are a few examples of styles Andy can try out to make sure they suit her before ordering a costume full.  
"Okay, I tried on the pants." Mention Andy. "But it may be TOO far from my comfort zone."

She throws them out of the locker room, forcing Miranda to grab them.

_(The pants are evil!)_

In return, Miranda throws Andy a pleated skirt. The young woman thinks the queen thinks it like a joke, but when she tries it, Andy instantly falls in love.  
"There is definitely something more to a skirt ..." She remarks happily.  
"So? Are you going to make me guess?" Miranda sighed impatiently. "Stop prancing in front of the mirror and let me see."  
"Rude." Replies the brunette rolling her eyes.

Andy turns the curtain over as he leaves the locker room. Unsure, she runs a hand down the length of the skirt, trying to throw her self-confidence. Miranda looks at her staring, her mouth closed. Making a little noise, Andy whirls around in front of the mirror again.  
"I love it." She declares. "If you don't, you can keep your opinion to yourself."  
"Did I say I don't like it?" Question Miranda raising an eyebrow.  
"No." Andy replies, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm just letting you know in advance, that rude thing you're going to say won't affect MY decision."  
"When am I rude?" Ask the other woman with a fake innocent look.  
"Miranda ... really?" Andy replies, shaking her head half amused, half exasperated. "Literally don't even get me started on this."

Miranda laughed at this.  
"You just look ..." She begins to say, her  
pale cheeks blushing slightly. "Really, really ... acceptable."

She lets out a little breath, a little fragile.

 _(...Oh that's good?)_  
"Yeah I like that!" Andy gushes. "It's still 'Me', while matching up the rest of the gang!"  
"That's not really bad." Miranda comments.

_(Trying to play it cool now didn't work!)_

Surrounding Andy with a hand on her chin, Miranda examines the outfit.  
"It needs a bit of tweaking, obviously." She remarks. "But you look like you belong to the Runway now, a real Gangster."

Smiling with her mega-watt smile, Andy walks back into the dressing room and puts on her normal clothes. Before doing so, she takes a quick picture of herself in the costume and sends it to the rest of Runway.

Immediately she is bombarded with positive messages.

_**Emily:** Cool, do you need a holster for your gun?_   
_**Nigel:** Niiice, sexy sexy gangstaa._   
_**Jocelyne:** Fantastic! It was time for Miranda to take you there._

And then a long series of suggestive Serena emoticons involving a lot of tongues.

Andy rolls her eyes, sending the Brazilian a middle finger back. She looks at herself one last time in the mirror, overflowing with pride. But the more she looks at herself, the more the feeling fades.

_(This is what I wanted, I've never belonged anywhere before, I don't have any friends or family from my old life.)_

Andy pulls the tie, not breaking eye contact with itself. Wishing I didn't sound so nervous.

_(That's what I want ... right?)_

The store owner already has the number  
Miranda's phone, and he promises to call both women when the costume is ready for pickup.

**Once outside the store ...**

Still feeling a little insecure, Andy leans closer to Miranda, pushing the queen's arm until the queen understands the hint. The young woman relaxes a bit when Miranda puts her arm on Andy's shoulders.

_(Everything about her says run away, if I had been someone normal, I would have done that already, I'm sure.)_

Andy had been thinking about how Miranda first introduced her in her life for a while ... by force, mostly.

_(The Runway just waltzed into my life, took me, and I have been here since, although I hesitate to speak of the term Stockholm syndrome ... after all, I could go at any time, right? Despite everything, I feel more_   
_safe when i am close to Miranda.)_

How not to be, Miranda Priestly breathes the danger, power and money. People move away when she passes, but if it was just that, Andy wouldn't have fallen in love with her. There are also pillow fights in the morning and the queen talking to her about what's on her mind and she eats silly sweet cereal and does her best to make things right when she thinks Andy is mad at her.  
"What are you eating?" Miranda asks cutting off Andy's thoughts.

She doesn't look at the younger one, but pulls her a little closer to her as they stop in front of a store window. Inside, a range of sparkling diamonds and shiny jewelry. Andy knows if she took the hand of Miranda and said to her: Buy me the store! The queen would do it without hesitation.

Andy sighs softly.  
"A little worried." She admits.  
About what?" Miranda wonders.  
"I really don't know." Andy answers. "I can't put my finger on it to be honest."  
"... maybe be part of the gang?" Propose the leader.

 _(Ooh, spot on.)_  
"You are one of us now." Says Miranda "You proved yourself over and over again, even if you weren't my girl, we would need you and we would want you, say just the word, and any of us will help you with whatever you need. "

Miranda leans in to kiss Andy and they resume walking.  
"Okay?" Asks the queen.  
"Okay." Nods Andy.

The two women buy nothing but Andy's costume and spend most of the day staring people.

**But as they get back to the motorbike ...**

Miranda begins to stroke her jacket pockets.  
"... awesome." She growls clearly sarcastically.

A murderous look lifts her face as she  
reached Andy to slide her fingers through the pockets of the young woman also, checking the bag at the hand of her young love without permission.  
"Hey! Miss Grabby!" Andy exclaims, snatching her bag. "It is not pleasant to look in the purse of a other woman."  
"I lost my damn keys." Mirande hisses irritably.

She looks in the direction they came from, her blue eyes narrowed.  
"Left in the store, maybe ..." She mumbles, thinking.  
"Let's go check it out." Andy told she.

She reaches out to pat her face, coming out Miranda with her scowl.  
"You don't need to get angry over a little thing like that." Calm Andy.  
"Hmm." Miranda clearly doesn't agree, but calms down.

Taking Andy's hand again, they come back  
on their steps towards this dark alley ...


	17. Help Miranda to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for Miranda's motorcycle keys, Andy and the Queen end up with a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An action-packed chapter

**Alley near Runway's personal tailor shop ...**

The leader of a rival gang throws a baseball bat and heads to Miranda.  
"You pushed us too long, Priestley." The man hisses. "It's time to remind yourself that you are a woman and where is your  
place, under real men like us! "  
"I recognize you." Miranda said simply, raising an eyebrow. "Cooper's team, right? Your coworker had a little… accident at my house the other day, if you're anything like him, it should be easy."  
"Catch her!" Order the rival leader.

Miranda and Andy put a distance between them in order to fight better.

Stumbling, Andy reaches into her bag and pulls out a can of mace, spraying the product directly into the eyes of the first guy to get near her.  
"Get out!" She growls.

The man turns around, chokes and coughs so much that he starts disgusting.

Tapping on the guy's foot, Andy raises her hand at the same time to smash his nose with the heel of her palm.

 **RIFT**!

_(Yeah! Nigel would be proud of me!)_

Miranda grabbed the one with the baseball bat, pulling his arm and kneeling him in the stomach.

_(There is yet another, Miranda seems to have the hands full, I know she can probably handle this, but there's no reason she should be doing it alone, I'm no longer a damsel in distress!)_

The third gangster tries to sneak behind Miranda, but Andy walks towards she, getting between the two of them.  
"Out of the way, little girl." The man said. "I would rather not have to break such a pretty face."  
"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" Sniffs Andy in a perfect emulation of Emily Charleton.

She stands a little more upright to show that she is not afraid.  
"However you want." Sigh the gangster.

He throws himself at Andy, clearly trying to take her by the shoulders. In memory of her training, the young woman lowers her center of gravity and thrusts her elbow into man's stomach. The gangster's spirit almost knocked she over, but it hurts her attacker much more.

The man doubles as oxygen is forced out of his lungs, coughing and wheezing.  
"Lucky for me, your face isn't pretty enough to break." Sneers Andy.

She grabs the back of the thug's head and digs her knee into the man's face!

Her attacker recoils, blood streaming from his nose.

Andy takes advantage of the distance between them to check on Miranda's progress.

 _(She seems to be in control of things ... as always.)_  
"Oh, you think you're a badass, huh?" Growls Andy's opponent.

He breaks his fingers to intimidate the young woman.  
"Buddy, you're not even close to the scariest thing I've had to deal with lately." Mocks Andy.

The man swings his fist to hit her, but she dodges to the side, hitting the gangster with a flick in the throat. He gags, his hand wrapping protectively around his neck.  
"Keh!" He coughs.

_(This has been surprisingly well!)_

The man recovers faster than Andy had expected, and this time his fist connects to the young woman.

Andy pulls back, holding her stomach as the pain flourishes outward.  
"GO DAMMIT does it hurt?" She moaned.

Miranda's voice immediately resonates fills of concern.  
"Andrea! Are you okay?"

Through clenched teeth, Andy responds.  
"It's ok, I'm just going to be in pain tomorrow."

The thug in front of her smiles a sick, bloody smile before pressing down on the attack.

He grabs Andy's shoulders, slamming her against the wall behind her.  
"Ah !!" She exclaims.

Her whole body screams at her in pain, but over the thug's shoulder she can see that Miranda is still wrestling with the guy at the baseball bat. The queen's movements are fluid, almost graceful, but Andy also notices that her love continues to look in her direction, making sure all is well with her.

The two women plunge into each other's gaze, Miranda's is questioning, Andy nods to her, letting the queen know that she is dealing with this.

_(I can't give up just yet...)_

Andy grabbed the guy's face, scratching it with her fingernails as she pressed her thumbs into the thug's eyes.

_(Self Defense 101, asshole!)_

He drops her and pulls back, holding a protective arm in front of his face.

 _(I didn't do permanent damage, but he's probably seeing a lot of stars right now.)_  
"Is that all you got?" Andy asks. "I could do this all day."

_(Ok, I absolutely can't, please leave everything you've got.)_

The man growls, mocking her.  
"I'll put you through hell, bitch!"

The two surround themselves and Andy tries to ignore her aching muscles. Adrenaline at least helps with that.

She grits her teeth as he shows up for another attack, lifting her foot and grabbing the man in the groin.

_(Take that!)_

He stumbles, almost falls, and Andy steps back, putting as much distance between them as possible. The gangster's face is twisted in pain, the young woman takes the opportunity to take a look at Miranda and see how she is.

There is a crunch of fingers and a loud noise of pain then Miranda has the baseball bat in her hands.

She pats it against her palm, smiling coldly at the last of their attackers.

Then she swings it, so hard that the baseball bat smashes against the brick alley wall, she bangs her hands at the remaining dishes and dust, not breaking eye contact with the retreating gangster.

_(Home Run!)_

Miranda shoots an icy look at their rivals.  
"Now." She hisses. "Out of my sight!"

The gangster run away faster than lightning and Miranda takes her motorcycle keys off the ground.

The other two men are limp and downcast for the count, moaning softly.  
"It's okay?" Miranda asks quietly, still a little worried, looking at Andy.  
"I have blood on my new skirt ..." Complains the young woman with an adorable pout.  
"Okay ... that answers my question." Said the amused queen.

She rolls her blue eyes, taking Andy tenderly by the forearm and leading she away from that alley.


	18. Texas Old 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the mansion after the alley attack, Miranda and Andy join the group at the game room for some entertainment interrupted by a phone call

**Miranda's private bathroom at the Runway Mansion ...**

Sitting at the edge of the counter, Andy looks curiously Miranda, trying to wipe the blood off the younger's skirt.  
"Use cold water, Miranda." Advice Andy. "I thought you said you have how to take care of blood stains?"  
"Did I say that?" Miranda sniffs.

Miranda is in a blue and black lacy bra after removing her sweat-soaked designer clothes as soon as the two women walked through the bathroom door moments before.  
"I'm sure that exact word string left your lips in that exact order." Says Andy amused by the other woman's attitude. "Yeah, sure and for sure."  
"Impossible." Against Miranda with a smirk. "I would remember saying something like that, it's a lot easier to buy new clothes."  
"Get out of here." The young woman orders, surprises Mirenda. "Move, I'll do it myself."

Landing, on her feet, Andy chases Miranda aside and draws the blood from her skirt herself.

Standing behind her, Miranda puts a hand on her head, gently pulling the loose brown hair so she can run her fingers through them.  
"You like to control me." Mentions Miranda.  
"Someone has to keep you in your place." Andy argues.  
"Don't be too arrogant, Kitten." Said the queen affectionately. "You might have some ideas."

Andy twists the water from her skirt, bumping into Miranda.  
"Like you don't like me leading you." Andy sniffs.  
"I will deny it until my last breath." Miranda replies.

After giving the young lady a playful spanking, Miranda takes a quick shower and put on some new clothes.

**One hour later...**

The rest of the Runway is easy to find once out of Miranda's room.

Miranda and Andy missed dinner on  
gang, then they find the others in the playroom.

The four argue hard because of a card game.  
"You are such a cheater blatant! "Jocelyne accuses. "How does someone let you escape with that?"  
"You can't blame me for your lack of skills, Joce." Sneezes Serena playing card in hand.

Nigel gets up from his seat.

He glares at Serena as he reassembles  
his tokens and drags them closer to him, as if to protect them.  
"She's right." He grumbles. "You were definitely twisted on the last lap! Emily, support us!"

Serena bites her inner lip as she gazes at Emily with pleading puppy eyes.

Emily sips a glass of martini, her legs crossed at the ankles.  
"... I didn't see anything at all." She said with a small smile to Serena.  
"Ha ha!" Jalled this one happily.

She sings, trying to get the tokens out of Nigel's hand.  
"You are my girl, Em." She said with a wink.  
"Don't give she a dime, Nigel!" Advice Jocelyne.

**Just when it looks like chaos is about to erupt over the gaming table ...**

Miranda and Andy take their seats.

The rest of the gang immediately calm down, suddenly adopting the best possible attitude for their leader.  
"Hi ladies." Serena smiles. "Do you want to play a round?"  
"Yes!" Strongly accept Andy.

Before she can add anything, Miranda pulls the brunette out of her seat to get Andy into her lap.  
"I'm just going to watch." Says Miranda.

Andy gets comfortable and she lets Serena take care of and watch her closely, just in case Jocelyne was right about the Brazilian cheating.  
"Ok baby." Said Serena. "It's Texas Hold 'Em, you know the rules, right?"  
"I think so." Andy answers thoughtfully. "It's just poker, isn't it ...?"

Miranda rests her chin on Andy's shoulder, her arms around her young love's waist as she plays.

Andy fights valiantly, but when it looks like she is weakening, Miranda begins to whisper instructions to she.  
"NOW!" Serena growls. "Who is the cheater?"  
"I'm just giving she tips." Miranda replies.  
"... Really?" Sniffs the Brazilian. "Just the perquisite?"

Jocelyne almost spits out her glass and Andy's whole face turns bright red.  
"That's NOT what she meant!" Andy hisses in embarrassment.  
"Uh!" Nigel said with a grimace.

He drops his hand to shudder in revulsion.  
"No sexual jokes on Miranda, she's like my big sister, please." Moaned Nigel. "For the sake of my health mental! "  
"Wimp." Mocks Serena  
"You're just so filthy." Declares the man of the gang. "The biggest."

Serena displays her winning hand as Andy quickly folds down, her face bright red.  
"Ooh, you all have bad faces in poker!" Sneers Serena.  
"It doesn't matter." Sigh Jocelyne.

**On the next round ...**

Miranda's phone starts to vibrate!

Irritated, she apologizes for accepting to take the call.

The rest of the group look up in curiosity, since Miranda's phone never rings without a good reason,  
"Whoever you are." Said Miranda. "You have ten seconds to explain how you got that phone number."  
"It was on your keyring." Declares the voice at the other end of the device.

_(Wait a second ... I recognize that voice!)_

Placing the phone in the center of the table, Miranda glances at the rest of her team.

They are all very attentive now, looking grim.  
"Oh." Miranda sighs. "Again you, if you're trying to waste my time, you're doing a great job."  
"More games then." Said the man on the phone. "We're done and out, I called to let you know you won."

A sadistic, vicious pleasure lights up Miranda's lightning blue eyes. But that doesn't reach her voice, which is still even and smooth.  
"Clever." Approve of Miranda. "You're going to hand over what's mine, then."  
"Yeah." The gangster responds. "We will do it, go to the neutral zone and we will do like that."  
"You don't have to set the terms and conditions for our meeting." Growls the Ice Queen, not liking not to be in control.  
"And you can't pretend it's not for our safety as well as yours." Replies the man. "If you want it payment, you will meet us in neutral territory or not at all. "

**The line dies ...**

Eyes furrowed in thought, Miranda strokes a finger to her lips, her eyes narrowing slightly.

 _(What is she thinking?)_  
"Hey!" Serena said breaking the silence. "I'm always looking for more money."

This catches Miranda's attention and she sends Serena a cold smile.  
"Me too." Miranda nods.  
"But is this meeting safe?" Jocelyne asks.  
"Should be." The leader answers. "He's not stupid enough to try anything outside of our territory."  
"Okay." Accepts Andy, frowning. "But do we have a contingency plan if he's that stupid?"  
"We will do it." Assures Miranda. "In good time."  
"It is a relief." Jocelyne said sarcastically.

_(I'll just have to be happy with that answer for now, I guess.)_


	19. Rules cannot be broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival gang boss encounter forces Miranda to accept a condition she doesn't really like

**In a chic Japanese restaurant in New York ...**

When Andy imagines a secret gangster encounter, she imagines something a little more like what you see in the movies. Something like that: a dark alley at midnight.

But the midday sun is shining brightly when she and Miranda walk into the upscale Japanese restaurant. It's just both, as the whole world is clearly enjoying the sunny day.

**Outside...**

Emily and Nigel are waiting in the car in case things go wrong.

**Inside the restaurant ...**

Andy sighs lightly as she thinks of the other two members of the team outside.

_(I'm glad that we let's have backup, but I wish they had come with us to the restaurant.)_

Andy feels a little vulnerable, exposed in the open room.  
"Is this neutral territory?" She asks. "Really?"

She whispers under her breath, linking her arm to Miranda to be closer to her love, so she can feel safe.  
"Mhm." Miranda nods. "Nigel does a lot of his business with the Yakuza, he's invaluable when they're around they're a bit unpredictable to me."  
"How to come?" Andy asks.

Miranda shrugs her shoulders.  
"I'm so used to the way things are here that I can't always understand their rules." She admits.

She sighs softly.  
"It's the same when you're dealing with those Vegas girls." Adds Miranda. "Anyway, I know the owner, we are safe here."

The two women sit down at their table and Miranda indicates that a pot of steaming green tea must be sent to them.

Other than them, the restaurant is completely empty at the moment. No other customer comes through the front door.  
  
**Until...**

Andy hears the door open at the appointed time, Miranda and her both stop talking to who they see.  
"Did you bring your wife to the meeting?" Said the astonished voice of Irv Ravitz. "It's almost kind of you."

The legs of the chair creak on the parquet as Miranda stands up abruptly, teeth clenching.  
"What are YOU doing here?" She growls. "It's a installation, I'm leaving now!"

Taking Andy's hand, she seems ready to drag the young woman out of there, but she refuses, looking directly at Irv.  
"You didn't wander here by accident, did you?" Ask Andy. "How did you know we would be here? Watch us? "

Irv smiled at she, a little crooked.

 _(Urg! I hate this guy!)_  
"You were the ones who wanted to meet the leader of the gang." The man answers. "... hold on." Whistles Miranda pursed lips. "You?"  
"Mhm." Hums Irv.

He walks over to their table and sits down to pour himself a cup of tea.  
"They are not strictly speaking Elias-Clarke." Informs Irv. "But the little gangs you harassed for weeks belong to me, they're 'loyal' because of a promise of protection, so that's what I'm doing, luckily for both of us, you and I are old friends, we can so settle that in one meal."

He directs his crooked smile again at Andy.  
"And no one should be hurt." Add the man.

Miranda's attention is split in two, smacked between Andy and her former colleague. Then, with stiff movements, she will sit down in front of Irv at the table. Andy is seated next to the Queen.  
"You see?" The man smiles. "We can be civilized, now I'm happy with the way you used your connections with the governor, smart stuff, you made a lot of money, and  
make life easier for me to do my business too."  
"It wasn't my intention to help you at all." Miranda sniffs.  
"Of that I have no doubt." Says Irv. "Especially that you seems to want to crush all the other gangs in the state, how many people have you closed your doors now? Ten? twenty? You make a lot of noise."

_(Is the Runway doing without me? I didn't even hear a whisper about chasing other gangs, just collecting what they owe ...)_

Irv interrupts Andy's thoughts by clapping a hand on the table.  
"Needless to say it ends now!" He said. "You break the rules, you waive your own laws, if you keep pushing our people, we'll push them back."

He drops a lump of sugar in his tea, making it very sweet.

Miranda and Andy are silent, tense with anger.  
"Good." Sigh Miranda. "I didn't think I could afford to bend the rules forever."

At first Andy thinks she misunderstood.

_(Does she agree with Irv?)_

The young woman does not have time to marvel. Once she says her sentence, Miranda leaves, and this time Andy doesn't try to stop her.

**Once outside and in Emily's car...**

The redhead drives the others away from the restaurant.

Nigel is up front and he turns to look at Miranda and Andy, waiting to find out what happened to the meeting.  
"How did it go?" He asks impatiently. "To get money?"  
"No." Miranda replies.

She responds concisely, and Andy remains to explain what happened.  
"This gang is owned by Irv." She informs. "He walked by and told us to basically back off."

Nigel's smile disappears, looking sad for a moment.

Then he shrugs his shoulders with a resigned sigh.  
"Are we really going to listen to him?" He asks looking at Miranda.  
"We must." Mention his leader. "We took it too far."  
"The rules cannot be broken." Declares Emily as if she had said this to Miranda before. "Not unless we want everyone else to unite and we remove. "

A shiver of fear runs through Andy at the thought.  
"Okay." Accept Nigel. "So that's it, we'll figure out our next step later ..."

Quietly, once Nigel takes no notice of them, Andy pulls on Miranda's sleeve to make her look at her.  
"Miranda? What did Irv mean about crushing other gangs?" She asks.

Miranda runs a hand through Andy's chocolate hair, pushing the young woman's bangs away from her face so she can kiss her love's forehead.  
"They were encroaching on our territory." Explains the queen. "So we fought back, it's allowed in the rules, but by pursuing them further, we started to risk more."  
"Oh." Andy breaths in understanding.

 _(That doesn't sound like the whole truth, but at least Miranda is more open about it.)_  
"I promise." Said Miranda seriously. "It all ends here, even I am not mad enough to break the rules that control gangs."

Andy nods in agreement.  
"Good." She breathes relieved. "Now that I know more about these 'rules', I am a little grateful to them."

_(I was worried that Miranda and Irv would go into open warfare again.)_

Tired, but optimistic, Andy finally relaxes as Emily brings them all back to safety at the Runway mansion.


	20. It's all for you, my Andrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Mirandy yacht cruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirandy sweet but passion towards the end of the chapter

The week following the meeting with Irv at the Japanese restaurant go fast for Andy.

Miranda and the rest of the Runway have kept their word and stopped being so aggressive with the Irv gangs, and by therefore, Andy sees the woman she loves more often.  
"And as promised ..." Miranda's voice said.

**The queen helps Andy get off the ramp and get on private Devil's in Prada yacht...**

Nearby, a small crew of skeletons deliver a polite and respectful bow to them both, leaving Andy devastated.  
"I know now that I shouldn't be surprised." She admits wide-eyed. "But when you said you had a yacht, I ..."  
"You were imagining something smaller." Guess Miranda with an amused smile.

The young woman nods shyly.  
"Especially since there is a CREW..." she points out.

_(Like a navy ship, a pirate ship, or something.)_

Miranda smiled tenderly at Andy.  
"It's only when I don't feel like maintaining it myself." She explains. "It can really be a one-women job, but I want to make sure that YOU are the one thing I think about this whole weekend, kitten."  
"Are we going to sea for so long?" Andy is surprised.

The two women walk alongside the yacht.  
"Mhm." Miranda nods. "But don't worry, they know not to disturb us, it will be like we are alone."

She supported, winking at Andy.

**Then Miranda decides to show Andy around the yacht ...**

_(Ok, that's frankly bigger than most of the apartments I had considered living in before Nate let me down and I took the house my parents gave!)_  
"I don't know why I was thinking of a small fishing boat." Sigh Andy shaking her head. "Or a canoe or something like that."  
"Once time you're with me." Said Miranda. "I make sure you don't think never small again."

♥ ️  
Miranda is standing very close to Andy, her possessive arm on the young woman's shoulder, it makes Andy feel safe and protected.  
"You will learn to expect the best because you deserve the best, kitten." Assures Miranda. "And I'll massage you to treat you like no one else ever will."

The two women continued the visit.

**They end the tour by returning to the deck of the yacht as the sun begins to set, filling the sky with shades of orange, gold and red...**

Andy is already in a pale pink bikini with white polka dots created by Channel, then they jump directly into the pool located on the deck. Or at least Andy does.

Miranda, who now wears a stunning red Prada swimsuit, chats about the yacht with Andy as she begins to grill lobster for her young love and steak for herself.  
"Are you sure you know how to cook this." Asks Andy skeptically, staring at the lobster on the grill.

Miranda gives she an icy look, snapping a pair of pliers in her direction.  
"Yes." Affirms the Ice Queen. "Because I am not a peasant."  
"Hey!" Exclaims Andy offended.  
"What?" Miranda mocks. "It's the truth, I learned a long time ago to appreciate good things."  
"Yeah." Sniffs the brunette. "You know how to cook lobster but you don't know how to clean blood stains well ..."  
"Don't make me throw a live lobster in this pool to keep you company." Threaten the leader of Runway. "By that I will, one hundred percent. "  
"If you do, I'll just eat it." Andy replies, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Weft." Said Miranda. "See? Wild."

The yacht staff play a collection of music by Bach, Miranda's favorites. As the land recedes, giving way to the sea around them, Andy's enthusiasm grows.

**Later, after a delicious dinner, once the sun goes down and the stars fill the sky above the Yacht...**

Miranda smiles softly at Andy.  
"Let's go." She said, gesturing to the spa to install on the deck a little further from the pool. "Let's check the eyesight."

Much like their special place at the observatory, when the two women are at sea, they can really see New York City in the distance.  
"Okay." Sigh Andy. "Don't hesitate to call me a peasant, but ... why is there a spa on the yacht?"

Splashing a foot out of the water, Andy makes herself comfortable in the spa next to Miranda.  
"The purpose of a boat is to keep the water out." She adds.

Miranda makes it look flat by mixing martinis for the two of them.  
"... you gave me permission to call you a peasant girl, didn't you?" She asks with a smirk.  
"No ..." Andy moaned.

She quickly picks up that sentence, advancing a plate of strawberries that Miranda chopped for them instead.

The plate rests on the edge of the spa, within easy reach. Andy throws a few into Miranda's mouth to silence her.  
"No." Andy repeats. "I absolutely did not give you permission."  
"Mhmm." Miranda hums around a mouthful of strawberries, setting the martinis on the edge of the spa.

She swallows the strawberries, but some of the juice is still on her lips.

So she gives Andy a sweet sticky kiss and young woman is laughing.  
"So did you come up with the idea for this little romantic date on your own?" Ask Andy.

Miranda looks at her surprised by the question.  
"What do you mean?" She asks confused.  
"Nothing, only I'm ..." Andy starts.

She then laughs, lowering her head to make sure Miranda doesn't see the way her chocolate eyes start to flow.  
"Happy." Finish Andy. "Really happy. "

_(Being in a romantic relationship with Miranda Priestly is like a roller coaster, but through it all ...)_

Andy has never been so happy that when she is with Miranda.  
"Good ... that's what I want." Says Miranda.

The two women make themselves more comfortable in the spa and approaching, Miranda puts a hand behind Andy's head, pulling it for another kiss, this one more passionate than the previous one.

Andy opens up to Miranda, giving in to this intense and powerful personality. Grabbing the queen's breast, Andy grabs the cords of the red Prada swimsuit, playing with them before daring to go lower.

In retaliation, Miranda removes Andy her pink Chanel bikini top with white polka dots and throws it away, where the young woman cannot reach it.  
"Ran ... Randa!" Exclaims Andy breathless from the kiss.

She stammers, her face turning red, but she laughs.  
"You know" Miranda mentions. "You are the only thing that is not easy for me."

Andy raises an eyebrow at this.  
"Hmm?" She hums in questioning.

Miranda puts her drink aside to take Andy's face with both hands, kissing she again.  
"The people around me, friends and enemy…" Miranda breathes. "The money ... the talent ... the power, I handle it all easily, you are the only uncertain part."

Pulling back, Andy can't help but feel a little hurt, but she leaves Miranda the blessing of doubt before jumping to conclusions.  
"Meaning?" She asks suspiciously.  
"I have to work hard for you." Explains Miranda sounding vulnerable. "On top of that I WANT to work hard for you, I just wanna grab the whole world and say 'That's it for you, my Andrea'."

Sensing Andy's discomfort, Miranda pulls away a bit too, licking her lips uncertainly.  
"Does that make sense to you?" She asks.  
"It does." Nods reassuring Andy.

She straddles Miranda's knees and reaches out to kiss the queen's forehead.

With her arms around Andy's waist, Miranda has it holds as if the young woman could float away from her.

She kisses along her neck, and Andy can feel Miranda's smile grow wider as the prada devil's hands move lower to tug on the straps Andy's Channel bikini bottom.  
"Eek!" Exclaims Andy surprised.

Andy sinks lower into the water as the ties begin to loosen.

 _(Ahh! This fabric is as fragile as tissue paper!)_  
"Nice tan line." Miranda comments.  
"Randa!" Breath Andy. "We're still out there, you know!"  
"So?" Replies the queen with a raised eyebrow. "No one can see us."

_(It becomes very difficult to argue with her.)_

Especially when Miranda turns the spa settings so that the bubbles are hiding anything below the surface.  
"Mm ... Randa ..." Andy moaned excitedly.

Miranda's icy strawberry juice fingers slide into Andy's mouth and push the young woman to clean them with her tongue.  
"But if you really want to go ..." Miranda mentions.

Andy whines again as Mirande lifts her up, clutching her to her body to hide the view of her naked love, and leads Andy inside the Yacht, away from the crew...


	21. The cruise is fun, but not for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirandy and Andy continue their romantic cruise aboard the yacht, but the queen receives a call that spoils everything

**Inside Miranda's yacht, out of sight of the staff ...**

♥ ️  
Andy's skin is still wet from the spa water when Miranda throws her naked on the queen bed.  
"Are you going to be tired of throwing me away?" Andy asks, rolling her eyes.  
"It's the second funniest thing to do with you." Miranda replies with a smirk. "So no."

Climbing between Andy's legs, Miranda presses a hot kiss on the young woman's lips. There is nothing left between the two women, their swimsuits are thrown somewhere on deck, so Andy could feel the pure sinful pressure of Miranda's fingers between her legs.  
"I love you, you know?" Says Miranda.

Andy strokes the iconic white hair of her queen's face.  
"I know my love." She answers. "I love you too."

Suddenly, Miranda's pale cheeks turn pink.  
"I feel a little crazy sometimes." She admits.  
"Because we met?" Ask Andy.  
"That you improve… everything and make it better." Miranda explains. "Everything used to hurt before, I was numb, you know what kind of relief it is to not feel the pain?  
Just for a second? "

Andy can't answer correctly, panting as Miranda licks a drop of water off the young woman's stomach, kissing the spot afterward.  
"I want more than the absence of pain for you, Andrea." Says Miranda. "I want you to have fun when you want it the way you want it, whatever it means to you, I will give it to you."

Her breath is hot on Andy's thigh, the press teeth foreshadows pain but never delivers. Andy shuddered, her mind blank, unable to think of anything other than Miranda Pristly.

Next thing she knows, she's turned with her face against the pillows, in no hurry, Miranda pushes her beyond what she previously gave her.

Miranda spends the night around Andy, she keeps her promise to give the young woman more than any other person has and ever will.  
🖤

**Not long after their moment of passionate love ...**

Andy, exhausted but unable to sleep, wakes up. Miranda is snuggled against her, their bodies still wet with spa water and sweating.

_(God ... I REALLY need a shower ... well it doesn't look like she's going to be moving anytime soon ...)_

Sighing, Andy turns back against the mattress.

Miranda opens an eyelid, looking playful.  
"You look way too sad for a woman who just finished doing what we did." She mentions. "Do you want to start over?"  
"I… uh well…" Andy stuttered. "No, Randa, I just need to wash the spa chlorine off my skin."

Miranda finally gave in, turning around and covering her head with a pillow.  
"Come back now, that's all." She says.

**She mumbles asleep while Andy goes to the bathroom ...**

Something about the tired and vulnerable sound of Miranda's voice swells Andy's heart a little, in a strange way.

_(Wonder how many people know this side of Miranda Priestly?)_

Definitely none of the Dragon Lady's ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends if the rest of the Runway is to be believed. The entire Runway team seems to support the two women, support them ...

_(They love Miranda too!)_

**Andy laughed softly as she closed the bathroom door ...**

She shakes her head gently at her previous thought.

_(Although, maybe not the same as me, of course.)_

**When Andy returns to the room after her shower...**

Miranda is no longer there!

_(Hmmm? Where could she have gone?)_

**Hearing the voice of the leader of Runway, Andy follows the sound to the deck of the yacht ...**

_(If she's out walking, I might join her ... or surprise her.)_

Smiling at the idea, Andy remains silent until she hears more voices. Voices she knows well now.

Miranda is on her cell phone which seems to be on speakerphone. Something prompts Andy to remain silent and she crushes her own doubt.

_(She has nothing to hide from me, so I'm not really spying.)_

Emily's voice, worry in her tone, comes out of the phone.  
"It's not a good idea." She says.  
"I didn't hire you because you're a girl of ideas, Emily." Miranda reminds sharply. "You are a woman of action, and you leave the ideas to me."

The warmth and love that was earlier in her voice is exhausted, leaving only the cold shell Andy knew before, the one that truly sounds Ice Queen.  
"I'm with Em on this one." Said Nigel's voice. "There is no honor in that."  
"It's honor against power, Nigel." Miranda replies. "What benefits us in the longer term?"  
"I mean…" Nigel sighs.

There is a short pause, then Nigel continues.  
"Power is of no use if we are dead, Miranda."

Fear takes Andy to the heart. She places a hand over her mouth silently so as not to betray her position, she eagerly listens to the rest of the conversion.  
"I need you to trust me." Mentions Miranda. "Like you always have, and trust me when I say Irving Ravitz won't even know what hit him, that's all."

Miranda hangs up the phone, her shoulders straight. Andy is still in shock, not knowing what to do next, until she realizes ... she can't stay there.

**She runs to the bed in the yacht's master bedroom ...**

Andy throws herself under the covers as Miranda walks into the room.  
"Oh." Smiles Miranda. "You were quick."  
"Yeah." Breath Andy.

She said nothing else, her heart pounding in her chest. She wants to scream ...

_(What's all that talk about honor and power? What happened to the rules? What happened to not pushing things, staying safe, not running over other gangs or angry Irv?)_

And then, Andy feels a little sick, her own words come back to haunt her.

_(The rules suck, they were made for her broken.)_

Another phrase came to her mind, a question she had asked Miranda after the conversation was or was not followed rules.

_(What kind of criminal are you?)_

Her whole body is cold as Miranda lies back with her, arms around the young woman as she kisses Andy's neck.

_('I just want to grab the whole world and say that's it for you', that's what Miranda told me, if she's in big trouble because of that, that's it for me! But I don't want to not that she is risking her life, the life of any Runway just to prove she can be powerful!)_


End file.
